


A Photograph of You

by LuthorEdwardsBeale08



Category: supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Humor, Minor Sanvers, Ray of sunshine Kara, Romantic Comedy, Twins, be patient because things might get slow, cold hearted Lena, with a little bit drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuthorEdwardsBeale08/pseuds/LuthorEdwardsBeale08
Summary: Have you ever wonder how two perfectly in love couple turn into strangers?For the past three years of being together, one of them thought that they were stronger and that no one can tear them apart but sadly... that didn't happen.But what if after 8 years, 8 year old twins Karlene and Kieran, will do anything to make their mother happy once more, how?...By finding the woman in the photo
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 120
Kudos: 221





	1. Present Day

**Author's Note:**

> And we have twins...

**SOMEONE’S POV**

A ray of sunshine passes through my window as I get up from my bed and run towards the bathroom. I’m so excited for this day because we’re going to a Science and Technology fair that my Mom promised us last week but that’s not the only reason why I’m ecstatic. Okay before anything else, let me introduce myself first.

My name is Karlene Lucille, I’m 8 years old and I have a twin brother named Kieran Lemuel. He’s three minutes older than me but most of the time he acts like a year older. We like to mess with each other but at the end of the day, we always got each other’s back. I open the connecting door of our bathroom and saw my brother on his bed, still sleeping.

I remove his comforter covering his entire body ‘Kieran…Kieran, wake up.’ I rock his body gently, trying to wake him up but this brother of mine didn’t even flinch. So, I had to do what I needed to do “KIERAN! WAKE UP!” 

The moment he heard my voice shouting, he bolted up from his bed, open his eyes and look around. I can see the fear on his face but then when his eyes landed on me and me giving him my sweetest smile, my brother rolled his eyes at me and went back lying down on his bed.

“Oh please, It’s Saturday. Let me sleep.” And cover his body again with his Superman comforter. Even though we are twins, you can see the difference between both of us. When it comes to physical appearance, he’s taller than me, let say two inches, he has green eyes while I have blue. We both have pale skin but we have different hair color, I have blonde hair while his hair is dark. For characteristics and traits, he’s the quiet type and I’m the hyper one. I love going out to the parks and feeding baby animals while all he does is read science books while holding an umbrella to protect himself from the sun. It’s hard for me to say this but he’s smarter than me but to regain my reputation, I’ll say that he’s only smarter than me by 1%.

“Have you forgot that we’re going to a Science and Technology fair with Mom and our Aunts? Plus we promise her that we help her prepare breakfast today.”

“Oh I know that’s not the only reason why you came here and wake me up in the middle of my slumber.” he removes the comforter covering his face and looks at me “I’ve told you a thousand times, there’s no way that we’re going to know who’s that lady on the photo with mom.”

I just smirk at him and sit on his bed. If you ask what he’s talking about? Well, last week while I help our Mom clean up her room, I stumble across a box hidden inside her closet. I don’t know what’s gotten into me but something’s telling me to open the box and so I did. I saw a lot of old photos inside, I saw a picture of our Aunts with a brunette girl, Mom’s pictures with our Aunts, Mom’s picture with that brunette girl but what caught my attention is the picture of my Mom with this girl. She’s sitting in between her legs while the girl’s arm is hugging our Mom from behind.

When I flip the picture, there are words written at the back.

“Who told you that we won’t find her.” As I look at him with a smiling face “She has a name and we can search it on google. It won’t be hard finding her since we know what she looks like.” I watch my brother jump off from his bed and walk towards our bathroom.

I followed him and saw him grab his toothbrush “Okay, let say that we search about her and found out her location. What are you going to do next?” I shrug my shoulders at him and copied what he’s doing. We started brushing our teeth so we stop talking for a while. After a few minutes, we went out of the bathroom. I sat on his superman bean bag while he fixes his bed.

“My plan is to show her that photo and ask why she’s hugging our mother.” Kieran looks at me with a weird look on his face “And why do you care? She’s probably Mom’s friend. Friends do hug in case you don’t know.”

“I know that I’m not stupid.” And grab his tennis ball and throw it at him. He dodges it, picks it up and throws it back at me “I don’t know but there’s something different woth those smiles. Like they are in love or something” My brother is not even looking at me but I know he’s rolling his eyes.

“What are you? 13? You’re just 8 Karlene and you act like you know everything about love.”

“Of course I do, unlike someone who has a cold heart.” He turns and looks at me then stick his tongue out “Whatever, I doubt that you’re going to find that lady.”

“I just want our Mom to be happy, you know.” He stops fixing his bed for a while and looks at me once more. He then walks to where I’m sitting and gently push me a little so he can sit beside me “How would you know that she can make our Mom happy? You don’t even know her.”

“I’ll be honest with you, I can’t quite explain why but the moment I look at her, I feel a connection.” I look at him and lean my head on his shoulder “You didn’t feel that?”. He let out a sigh and nod his head.

“If you feel it, I feel it too. We’re twins right?” I look at him and give him a small smile “So, does that means you’re going to help me find her?”

“Even if I say no, you’re still going to force me so what the heck?!” I hug him but he keeps on pushing me, that’s my brother who hates sun, hugs, loud people and invading his space. He stands up and pulls me with him, he grabbed his phone as we both went to my room.

“Fix your bed while I do some research.” I happily nod my head at him then throw my duvet and pick up my two pillows from the carpeted floor and throw it again on my bed “You call that fixing?”

“What’s the purpose of fixing it if you’re going to lay down on the bed later tonight.” He just shakes his head and looks back on his phone. I sit beside him when we hear a knock on the door. I and my brother look up and saw our Mother standing and leaning her body on the door frame.

“Good Morning Mommy!” I said and run towards her, she leans down and kisses me on my forehead. She then looks at Kieran “No good morning kiss, sweetie?” my brother just smiles and runs towards her too.

“You guys ready to cook? I prepare the ingredients we need.” The two of us nod our head as she smiles once more “Okay, go downstairs once you’re done fixing you bed Karlene.” I nod my head at her once more and watch her leave, I felt a nudge on my elbow and saw Kieran handing me over his phone.

“Check that information I found, I’m not sure if it’s her since there are no images and based on the photo you have, she and Mom are too young on that one.” I read the content he showed me. It says here that she’s managing her own company here in LA too. I saw her name written and there’s an address too.

I walk towards my study table, grab a pen and a paper then start writing down “What are you doing?”

“Copying her office address so we can go and check it out.” I peel the paper off and put it under my pillow “We don’t even know if she’s the one you’re looking for and how on earth are we going to check it out??”

I give him a smirk and place an arm on his shoulder “Oh leave it to me my dear brother of mine. We’re going to ask for some help.”

* * *

It only took us a few minutes to finish cooking since Mom decided to make pancakes for us this morning with bacon. We help her by mixing the ingredients and I watch her cook. Kieran set up the table and went back to our side while carrying a plate where we will put the pancakes.

The three of us went to the dining room and eat. Mom places two pieces of pancake on my plate while Kieran asked for four, our mother giggles and shakes her head. That’s also one of our differences, Kieran loves to eat, mostly junk foods, while I love eating veggies and some times meat.

“Are you guys excited for the fair?” Our Mom asked as we both nod our heads and smile at her “I can’t wait to see some robots and other things that scream Science.” Mom giggles and look at me.

“What about you sweetheart, what are you expecting at the fair?”

“Unicorns, horses, baby animals!” Mom laughs while Kieran looks at me weirdly “It’s a science and Technology fair, stupid.”

“Don’t call me stupid!” and tried to kick him under the table “Guys please, can we have a quiet and peaceful breakfast just for today?”

“Sorry Mom, Kieran is being mean again.”

“I’m not mean!” Mom clears her throat and we both look at her and say sorry again. Well, we’re always like this, like what I’ve said before, me and my twin brother always mess with each other and get in each other’s throat, our mother never scolded at us “Finish your breakfast so we can go.” And shakes her head.

We continue eating our pancakes when the doorbell rang, Mom didn’t even bother standing up to check it out as we heard the door open and closes and in a matter of seconds, two smiling figures emerges in the dining area.

“Good Mor—Ohh, pancakes!” Me and Kieran giggles and watch our Aunt M take a seat and grab a pancake without even using any fork, our other Aunt who is walking towards Kieran rolled her eyes and kiss my brother on his forehead “You are a bad influence to your niece and nephew.”

She then went to hug our Mom and also kiss me like what she did with Kieran “What?! You do know that I love pancakes!”

“Well yeah, but at least try to use fork or napkin before grabbing the food.”

“Whatever. So, are you guys ready?” I giggle once more because she’s talking while her mouth is full “We’re going to see some animals! I’m so excited.”

“Aunt Maggie, it’s a science and Technology fair.” She looks at Kieran and swallows her food before answering “I know that kiddo but it doesn’t mean that they won’t have a robotic horse or a cat or even lizard.”

“Why would they even create a robotic lizard? What type of brain do you have?”

“Oh shut up woman and let me eat.” Mom clears her throat and our two Aunts stop “This is the reason why I’m not having peaceful mornings with my kids. They are copying both of you and teases each other.”

They didn’t say anything, Aunt Maggie continues to munch on her pancake while Aunt Sammie gives her a sheepish smile “We’re almost done, I already gave you the ticket yesterday, Mags.”

“Yes I have it here with me, don’t you worry.”

“Are you sure you’ll be able to get out of that meeting?” our Mom nods her head and drinks her coffee “I just need to show up and sign some papers then I’m good to go.”

“You better be, you promised these two little devils that you’re not going to work this weekend.” Mom looks at Aunt Maggie and nods at her “And I don’t have any intentions on breaking that promise. If you two are done, change your clothes and let’s head out so we can stay at the fair a little longer.”

* * *

Aunt Maggie and Aunt Sammie help us clean up and place all the plates and utensils inside the dishwasher. We all went out of the house and goes inside Mom’s SUV, one of the vehicles she has. Okay, I forgot to mention that we’re quite rich, our Mother owns two technology companies and one shipping line, which explains why she’s busy most of the time but she always finds time for us.

As the Lincoln Navigator SUV starts to move, our Mom and our two Aunts start an adult conversation while Kieran is busy reading the brochure of the fair. Me? I’m busy with my phone and searching for this girl while trying not to get caught because Aunt Sammie is sitting in between me and my brother. The trip to the fair went smooth and we didn’t get stuck in traffic. Mom park the SUV on the side.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can. Please try not to annoy each other and listen to your Aunt Maggie – No, listen to your Aunt Samantha and do what she says.” Aunt Maggie rolls her eyes and went out of the vehicle “Don’t worry Mom we will and please hurry back.”

“Sure thing love, love you both.”

“We love you too, Mom.” The three of us went out of the car, we wave our hands at our Mother and watch her speed off “Now that your dragon mother is out of our sight… who wants ice cream and chocolates?!” Kieran quickly raised his hand and well I did the same.

“Maggie! You’ll make them hyper and if—“

“Oh she won’t find out unless you tell her, now come on, we’re wasting time here. Let’s see some robotic lizards.” Me and my brother held her hand as we skip happily towards the building leaving Aunt Sammie groaning behind our back.

* * *

Maggie gave their tickets to the people sitting at the table. One of the girls told them to sign-up their name, Samantha did that while the other Aunt write the name of the twins on the PVC cards they provided.

“Do I need to write their full name? It’s too fucking long.” Samantha slaps her shoulder and smile apologetically to the girls at the table “You can write their name only, it’s fine.” Maggie nods her head and writes down the twins’ names. Kieran Lemuel and Karlene Lucille without their surname.

“Done. Here you go, little devils.” And place the ID’s on their chest “Don’t you have some for the adults?” Sammie gives them a small smile while pulling Maggie away from them and hands over a stub to her “Hey, watch the jacket woman!”

“Stop flirting okay? We’re here to babysit these two.” Samantha is holding Kieran’s hand while Maggie is holding Karlene’s “So what if we’re babysitting? It doesn’t mean I can’t mingle and get laid.”

“What’s get laid Aunt Mags?” Maggie looks at Karlene and opens her mouth but Sammie beats her to it because she knows that her friend will technically tell the little girl what the word ‘LAID’ means “It means sleeping on the bed.”

“Which is the past tense of lay.” Sammie smiled at Kieran and nods at him “Is that the past tense for it? I thought it’s an orgasm.” The taller brunette shakes her head and grabs Karlene’s hand from Maggie and leave her alone.

“Now what did I do?!” the smaller brunette asked from across the building but decided to follow the trio. They found a place where they can sit and then let the twins roam around but reminding them not to go any far and they must wait for their Mom. The two agree and start to walk around but their two Aunts can still see them.

“I’m hungry, where do you think I can buy some food?” before Sam can answer, a girl who is standing behind the two girls heard what Maggie asked her friend “There’s a buffet over there and it’s free. You just have to show the stub they gave to you.”

“Oh thank you gorgeous… May I know your name?” Sam shakes her head and rolled her eyes but the girl just giggles and left the two “Ah Sammie…”

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Maggie didn’t say anything and just smile sweetly at her “Oh no, you go and get your own food, Sawyer!”

“But I’m tired from walking?” the taller brunette gives her an annoyed look “You’re tired from walking? You haven’t roamed around Maggie and you didn’t come here walking.”

“Pleassseeee. I promise that once I’m done eating, I’ll be the one to look after those rug rats.”

“No, go get—“

“Pretty please with a cherry on top?” Sam let out a frustrated sigh and didn’t say anything as she stands up and walks to where the buffet is. When she reaches it, she showed them her stub and the lady gives her a tray. The brunette said thank you and look at the vast of food in front of her. There was bread, donuts, pastries, candies, chocolates, fruits, juices, soda and a lot more. She takes 4 bottled water, two donuts for Kieran and Karlene in case they ask for food, a bowl of fruits for her and a croissant for Maggie.

She said thank you once more and was about to walk away when she saw someone standing three steps away from the buffet table. Her eyes went wide, she wanted to move but it looks like her feet are stuck on the ground. She’s silently praying that the girl won’t turn around and see her but she can hear that their conversation is ending soon so she reminded herself to move.

“Miss, are you okay?” Samantha looks at the person at the table and just in time when the girl turns to look at her way, she turns around and hurriedly goes back to where Maggie is sitting. She didn’t care about the looks the other people are giving her and also, she almost got tripped because she keeps on looking back. She clumsily places the tray on the table.

“Wow! Thanks, Sammie!” Maggie then grabs the croissant and was about to take a bite when her friend stops her “I saw someone…” 

“Okay, who?” she feels that the grip on her hand starts to lose and moving the croissant she’s holding closer to her mouth when Samantha stops her once more “Someone from your past.”

“Someone from my past? Okay, let them be. I’m not threatened and why the hell are you acting this way?” she can see the fear and worried look on her friend’s face as beads of sweat forming on her forehead “Because I saw her! Can’t you understand that?”

Maggie looked around and saw some people looking at their way, she just smiles and waves then looks at Samantha “You’re acting like you’ve seen a ghost!”

“She's scarier than a ghost…”

“What?! You saw someone from my past and she's scarier than ghost?!”

“Don’t act like you don’t know who I’m referring to. There’s only one person who scared the shit out of you.”

“There was none! Maggie Sawyer is not afraid of anyone or anything…” Sam raised an eyebrow at her and this time Maggie successfully bite on to her croissant and smile at her friend “Oh yeah then turn around so you can see that someone I’m referring to.”

Maggie did as what she was told, she slowly turns around while chewing and almost got choke when she saw her “Fucking tissue papers, I’m doomed!” the girl looks at their way, luckily for Samantha she’s wearing a jacket with a hoodie while Maggie struggles to find something to cover her face so she ended up hiding behind her friend.

‘Did she fucking see us???” even though shocked, the shorter brunette continues to eat her food “N-no, I don’t think so but we have to ge—“

“Sam? Sammie? What is it?” her friend didn’t say anything so she nudges her elbow at her friend’s back “This is not good… This is not good…”

“What? Why?”

“12 o’clock. Look at them discreetly and don’t you dare say something or scream!!” Maggie nods her head a couple of times and slowly moves away from her friend. She looks at her ex first then to the girl she’s talking to “FUCK!” she shouted which caught some people’s attention and the two girls too.

‘I told you not to say something, you idiot!’ Samantha slaps her head but they needed to do something since Maggie’s ex is walking towards them ‘You should have warned me! You know I have this kind of panic attack and shouts when I’m shocked!!’

‘Shut up! She’s coming this way. What do we do?’

‘Well, we have to go and find those devils, come on.’ Maggie grabs her friend’s hand but before they can even walk or move they hear a voice saying “Hi, is there any problem here?”

* * *

**MEANWHILE…**

Kieran and Karlene heard their Aunt Maggie’s shouted and cursed, the two giggles and shakes their heads and didn’t mind what’s going on. They both think that she did something and their Aunt Samantha slaps her head or something. The twins continue to roam around but not going far from the two. Kieran is so happy to see lots of gadgets and takes a standalone Virtual Reality headset. He places it on his head while his twin sister is happily playing with a robotic lizard.

‘I wonder how they made this.’ The little girl is too occupied with her thoughts and didn’t see a woman looking at her with a smile on her face. She heard what she said and decided to sit beside her “You seem to like it huh?”

Karlene then looks at the woman and give her a small smile “Yeah, do you know how they made this?” the woman smile and scratches the back of her neck while biting her lip “Well, as much as I want to answer your question but I don’t know also.”

“I just know that they implanted some chips in there to make it move but if you want to know what kind of foods they are serving in the buffet table, I’m much happy to tell it to you.” Karlene giggles and shakes her head “It’s okay Miss.”

“Are you done petting that lizard?” the woman looks at the little boy and she’s a bit taken aback when she sees his features. Those thick brows and piercing green eyes and pale skin color. She also looks at the little girl and it quiet resemble her, blue eyes and two dimples on each side of her chin.

“Yeah, I’m done. Where do you want to go next?”

“I don’t know, I’m kinda thirsty.” The woman then stands up without removing her eyes from the two “You want me to get you some water?”

“Oh no thanks Miss but we can handle it,” Kieran answered and help his sister to stand up. Karlene then smiled at her then her eyes landed on the ID she’s wearing. Her eyes widen as she took the paper in her pocket. The same paper where she wrote the office address of the girl they are searching for.

“May I ask you a question, Miss? If it’s okay with you.” The woman nods her head and waits for the question to ask “Is this AKD Enterprise?”

“Oh yes it is, Why’d you ask?” Karlene didn’t say anything but whispered something in her brother’s ear “No, we can’t do that and we’re not sure if we got the right address.”

“Then let me ask her.” Kieran let out a sigh, looks at the woman first then nods his head at his twin sister “Fine.”

Karlene clasps her hands and looks up to the woman “Are you working here?” the woman nods her head once more “So, you know who Kara Danvers is?”

The woman furrows her eyebrows at the little girl “Why are you looking for m—I mean, why are you looking for Ms. Kara Danvers?” she saw Kieran opens his mouth and was about to say something when they see another woman walking towards them and stand beside the other woman.

‘She looks familiar?’ Kieran whispered to his sister who furiously nods her head, they both look at the two who are now having some conversation “So, what’s with the commotion back there?”

“I don’t know, I asked them but they just keep on wiggling their hands and nodding their heads. I didn’t know that we’ll attract some weird and crazy people with this fair.” The blonde woman, the one who sits beside Karlene, giggles as the brunette looks at the two kids in front of them.

“Oh hi! Are you guys enjoying the fair?” the twins nod their heads and looks at the blonde once more “So, do you know where we can find Ms. Kara Danvers?”

“Why are they looking for y—“ the blonde-haired woman steps on her foot and gives her a warning look “I’m sorry but I don’t know where she is. Is there something you need from her?”

“Yeah, we just want to ask if she knows our mother.” 

“Your mother?” Karlene nods her head “We saw a photo of her with our Mom and we want to meet her.” The brunette then discreetly pulls the blonde one closer to her.

‘Don’t tell me you have other kids and you didn’t know it?!’

‘What?! W-what are you talking about… You know that I uh, I haven’t been in a serious relationship after…” she didn’t finish her sentence and the woman standing beside her understands why ‘I know… but why are they looking for you?’

‘I don’t have any idea, Alex.’ Alex then looks at her sister and let out a sigh “If ever we see Ms. Danvers, we will tell her that you’re looking for her.” And look at the names on their ID’s.

“Is that okay with you, Kieran and Karlene?”

“Yeah and thank you. Do you want to know our mother’s name also so you could tell her?” Alex nods her head at Kieran and was about to say the name when someone interrupts them again “There you are! We’ve been looking everywhere for you!!”

The twins turn around and saw their Aunt Maggie and their Aunt Samantha who has a worried look on her face “Maggie? Samantha?” Alex said, the shorter brunette slowly looks to where the voice is coming “Speaking of the devil!” she blurted out loud, Samantha then slap her shoulder again and nervously smile at the two.

“You know them?” Karlene asked her two Aunts “Of course, she’s the one who broke my heart.” And points a finger to Alex “I did not! You’re the one who left me behind!”

“Okay you two, stop,” Samantha said and hear her phone beeps. She looks at the message she received and the color on her face drains “Sammie? You okay?”

“We have to go now, as in now Mags.” Ignoring the question, the blonde-haired woman asked her “Oh God she’s here. You two, let’s go.” And gently grab both of their hands but Karlene pulls her hand away from her and looks at the two girls.

“Please tell Ms. Kara Danvers that we’re looking for her and that we needed to talk to her badly.”

“Uh, o-okay. I will tell her.” Karlene smiles and said thanks. The two girls watch them walk-away while Samantha and Maggie keep on looking back at them “Do you think Maggie and Sam—“ Kara then looks at her sister and raised an eyebrow.

“Ignore what I said, I’ll get something to eat, you want some?” Kara shakes her head and chuckles while hearing her older sister mumbles something. She then looks at the place where Kieran and Karlene both standing a while ago. A small smile escape from her lips but still thinking what on earth do they want from her?


	2. Kara, Kieran, and Karlene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and the twins

The moment Sam and Maggie went out of the door of the AKD Enterprise, both women let out a sigh of relief. It didn’t bother them that some people are giving them weird looks on how they are dragging the twins towards outside and lucky for them, their friend, Lena Luthor is still on the other side of the street waiting for the light to turn green.

Once it turns green, Samantha gives her a sign not to cross, Lena, on the other hand, furrows her brows and thinking what are they doing outside.

“We’re going home.” Lena looks at her friend Maggie and waits for an explanation of why she said that “There are monsters inside that you don’t want to see.” The dark-haired woman then looks at Samantha, asking for more explanation.

“What she meant is, they uh, they cancel the fair. They told—“

“They did not! You two were—“ Maggie quickly stands in front of Karlene and looks down at the little girl ‘If you keep your mouth shut, I will promise you that I will buy you a pony on your birthday.’

‘Really?’ the Latina nods her head and look at the twins’ mother, she then smiled and ask for her keys “They just cancel it like that? Without explanation?”

“They uh, they will reschedule it.” Sam started walking following the Latina but not leaving the twins with their Mom, they have this tendency to say what they want to say, they are kids so they don’t understand what’s going on “They asked for our numbers so they can give us a call to inform us.” Maggie needed to say that because the two women know that Lena will keep on asking questions until she’s satisfied with their answers “Oh my poor babies, I’m so sorry that they canceled it.”

“Don’t apologize, Mom, it’s not your fault.” Kieran looks at his sister then to their two Aunts, he doesn’t have any idea why are they acting and saying things like that but he decided to keep his mouth shut and ask his twin sister later.

“So, we’re going home? You guys don’t want to grab something to eat?”

“After I saw Alex, I lost my appetite already.” Samantha glares at her friend knowing that Lena is just a few steps away from them ‘Will you please watch what you’re saying?’ while pulling the smaller brunette closer to her ‘And we need to talk about this later.’

‘Ugh, fine! But I want to talk to the twins first about Kara Danvers while you distract Lena.’ The taller brunette wanted to say no but she’s curious too as to why Karlene and Kieran wanted to talk to Kara? And how did they know her?

‘If Lena finds out that her twins know about Kara Danvers and that she’s here in LA, we better prepare ourselves because, in no time, I’m pretty sure that we’ll be relocating to another place… again.’

* * *

They reach the Luthor residence in a matter of thirty minutes since it’s Maggie who is driving. Lena sits at the backseat with her kids asking what they want to do for the rest of the day. Once inside the house, the twins’ runt to the living room while Samantha drags Lena to the kitchen, telling her friend that she and Maggie wanted to stay for lunch.

The older Luthor agreed and Samantha gives a thumbs up to Maggie then the latter followed the twins to the living room. Kieran and Karlene are sitting on the sofa while watching something on the television. She looks at the two and smiles a little when she remembers the past. Everything seems so perfect, she’s happy with her girlfriend, Alex, that time. Samantha is single and doesn’t have time when it comes to love, she and Lena have the same motto but it changed when she met Kara. She stops reminiscing since she’s still mad at the blonde girl.

“Okay guys, listen. I know that me and your Aunt Samantha acted weird in front of you and I want to apologize if we needed to go home early.”

“It’s okay Aunt Mags but can we ask what happened? And why did you tell our Mom that they cancel the fair?”

“I wanted to explain things to both of you but I don’t think this is the right time. Plus, you’re too young to process things so you won’t understand it.” The twins look at each other than nod their heads at Maggie “But do you know those two girls at the fair?”

“Uh yes, they are o-our friends.” Kieran looks at his sister first then to their Aunt “Do friends react that way? I can feel that you and… do you remember her name, sis?”

“No, because she didn’t give it to us, ask Aunt Maggie instead.” the Latina shook her head, there’s no way she’ll give them her name “Then we’ll ask Mom.”

“Her name is Alex… happy now?” Karlene gives her a smug smile and nods her head “So where was I?... Oh yeah, I can feel that you and Ms. Alex are not in good terms.” Maggie narrowed her eyes at the little boy.

“Are you sure that you guys are only 8 years old?” the twins nod once more as Maggie let out a deep sigh “It’s a little complicated… but once you two are old enough, I will tell it to you.”

Karlene smiles at her and says “No worries Aunt Maggie. Is there anything else you want to say or ask?” She hesitates for a while but she needed to know why are they looking for Kara.

“How did you guys know about Kara Danvers?” her voice is low; she doesn’t want Lena to hear her say the blonde’s name “Why you asked?”

“Just… out of curiosity… So?” Kieran nudges his elbow at his sister like giving her his permission to tell “I found an old photograph of her and Mom.”

“Photograph? What photograph?” the youngest Luthor fish out her phone in her pocket. She unlocks it and browses through her gallery, she then stands up and sits beside Maggie “Here. I kept the photograph upstairs, I hide it under my bed.”

Maggie almost drops the phone when she saw the photograph they are talking about “I also saw some old photos of you, Aunt Samantha and Ms. Alex.” The Latina didn’t say anything or look at Karlene. She remembers when Lena told her that she’s going to throw all the things Kara gave to her, including their photos.

“Me and my sister felt something when we saw that lady on the photo. It’s weird Aunt Maggie but we wanted to talk to her.”

“But why? It’s just an old photograph.”

“Yeah it is but I noticed that Mom smiles differently when she’s with her.”

_ I think they inherit all of Lena’s genes! Damn this is not good… We’re still lucky they didn’t recognize her. _

__

__

Kara’s hair color on the photo is different from her hair color today. She dyed her hair in dark brown way back but she’s a natural blonde. Also, she’s not wearing her eyeglasses on the photo. She sighs and gives back the phone to the little girl. “But that doesn’t mean anything. They were friends.” Maggie let out a small smile and lean her back on the couch.

“But she makes Mom happy.”

“How do you know that?” the twins look at each other as Kieran speaks “We never saw her smile like that.”

“Well, I hate to break it to you guys but she smiled like that when you two were born.”

“That’s different Aunt Maggie.” she decided to stop asking questions before she can say anything she'll regret “Okay look, I know you guys wanted your Mom to be happy but talking and finding Kara is not the solution for that. Why don’t you guys just forget about her and we’ll think of another way how to make your mother happy, is that okay with you?” the twins look at each other for a moment, like they were talking through their eyes.

“I uh, I guess so.”

“Good, now I’ll help your Mom and Aunt Samantha prepare for our lunch. You guys stay here and watch.” Maggie felt guilty saying those words to the twins but they don’t want Lena to find out that her son and daughter are searching for Kara Danvers, it’ll just bring back pain and anger to the older Luthor and she doesn’t want to see her world crumble down again. As for Karlene, she won’t stop until she talks to Kara.

“Are you still pushing with your plan?” she looks at her brother and gives him a nod “I maybe 8 but I know Mom needs someone like Kara Danvers in her life again.”

* * *

** AKD ENTERPRISE **

** KARA **

****

It’s been a tiring but very productive day for me and my team. We successfully finished the first day of our Science and Technology Fair and we’re so impressed with how things went the entire day. There were some problems, yeah, but it’s just minor things. I’m inside my office while looking at the papers my team gave to me before they left. It’s the list of the people who attended and their testimonials about the said event. I was smiling and looking at the list of kids who attended when I saw Kieran and Karlene’s name. My thoughts went back to the kids especially the little boy. He looks exactly like the girl I’ve been in love since. His voice, thick brows, piercing green eyes and pale skin.

It’s like a carbon copy of her. To be honest, I’m thinking if they are Samantha and Maggie’s son and daughter but they don’t resemble the two. As I think about Karlene, I saw my younger version in her. Blonde, blue eyes with dimpled chin and I can tell that she loves animals. I’ve seen them roaming around but I was too busy greeting our guests and making sure that everything is fine.

I lean back on my chair and close my eyes for just a sec, picturing the little ones in my mind, it made me happy for a while but I felt sad the moment I think about her. I open my eyes, swing my chair and look out of the window. It’s been 8 years since the last time I saw her… 8 years since the last time I hear her voice.

I look at the bottom drawer on my desk and opens it, I took out a small box where I keep my old photos of her. I promise that day when I left her that I would never look back or try to think of her but I’m just fooling myself… there’s never a day that I didn’t think of her. The moment I open the box, I saw our old photograph, the one I treasure the most.

I smile at the thought of the day I met her… the day when she changed my life forever.

_ **** _

_ It’s the second week since the semester has started and the Danvers sisters are sitting and eating quietly at the cafeteria for their lunch. Alex bought potstickers last night and her sister Kara decided to pack it for their lunch. _

__

__

_ The cafeteria is jam pack with students so most of the tables are full, except for the table the Danvers sister is occupying. Alex is saying something to the blonde-haired girl but the latter is busy eating her favorite food in the world. _

__

__

_ “For goodness sakes Kara, can you please slow down. No one’s going to take away your drugs!” _

__

__

_ “Hey! It’s not drugs, it’s potstickers.” Alex decided to ignore her sister and continue eating her food, as for Kara after she swallows, she put four pieces of potstickers into her mouth, she was about to put the fifth one when she heard a voice… not just a voice but a very beautiful one. She stops chewing and slowly looks up just to find a pair of green eyes and swallowed the food in her mouth. _

__

__

_ She started coughing while Alex shakes her head and gives her a bottled water ‘I told you so’ she whispered so the girl who’s standing beside their table and her friends won’t hear her. Kara drinks her water while Alex smiles at the three girls “We’re just wondering if we can share this table with you? We can’t find an empty one.” _

__

__

_ “Yeah, sure. No problem. The more, the merrier.” They watch the three girls sit, the green-eyed girl sits in front of Kara, the taller brunette sits beside her while the shorter Latina sits in front of Alex, the latter looks at her and gives her a wink. She ignores it and looks at the other two instead. _

__

__

_ “Oh sorry, I’m Samantha Arias. You can call me Sam for short.” Alex and Kara smile at her and shake her hands “I’m Alex Danvers and this is my little sister, Kara.” _

__

__

_ “And I’m Maggie Sawyer.” As she extends her hands towards Alex “I’m not asking for your name.” _

__

__

_ “Oh feisty, I like it.” The older Danvers ignore her once more while Samantha nudges her elbow at her friend. As for Kara, she giggles then look at the girl sitting in front of her “What about you, what’s your name?” Alex asked. _

__

__

_ “My apologies, I’m Lena Luthor. A pleasure to meet you, girls.” She extends her hands towards Alex and then to Kara, the latter wipe her palm on her pants first before reaching out to the dark-haired woman “Thank you for letting us share this table with you.” _

__

__

_ “Anything for a gorgeous human being like you.” It’s a little too late for Kara to realize what she just said “I uh didn’t m-mean to say that—uh no, I mean you’re gorgeous but, you know, yeah share… anytime – “Alex place her hand on top of her sister’s thigh and gently squeeze it to stop her from rambling and embarrassing herself in front of the woman. _

__

__

_ Kara look down as she feels the heat on her face and decided to put three potstickers in her mouth “What is that? It looks delicious.” The blonde girl looks at Lena who is smiling at her, she then grabs a tissue, places it on her tray and put three potstickers on it. Alex can’t believe what she saw, Kara 'don't-touch-my-food -or-I'll-kill-you' Danvers shared her food with a stranger. _

__

__

_ “Thank you, Kara.” The blonde woman swallowed her food first and let out a small smile “You’re welcome, Lena.” And the two of them continue eating their lunch while secretly glancing at each other. _

__

_ ***** _

Kara was too occupied with the thoughts of Lena and didn’t realize that her sister is standing in front of her desk. If Alex didn’t clear her throat, the youngest Danvers wouldn’t know that she was there “Penny for your thoughts?” Kara quickly put back the photograph she’s holding into the box and place it at the bottom drawer.

“Uh, everything alright?” Alex sits on the chair and nods her head at her sister “I think I should be the one asking you that question, is everything alright?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m just reading something on the papers about the event today.” Alex shakes her head; she knows her sister is not a good liar. Kara is always bringing a smile to people’s faces, loves to help and very approachable, but she knows behind those smiles hides the true Kara Danvers nowadays. She saw how her sister’s life became miserable since the breakup. Alex tried helping her by setting up a blind date for Kara but it’s no use.

“Papers huh? Then why I saw you looking at the photo of you and Lena?” the latter saw Kara sighs but didn’t look at her “I’ve been telling you this for the past months, try to look for her again. Reminiscing the past won’t help anything, Kara.”

“You know how much she hates me. In case you forgot, I left her Alex.” And this time the youngest Danvers look at her sister, the latter notice that she’s going to cry any moment now “So you mean, you’ll just do nothing because she’s mad at you? You’re just going to lurk in the dark while waiting for something to happen?” Kara looks away and stares at the papers in front of her.

“Look, Kara, it’s been 8 years since the last time you saw her. Don’t you think that’s enough for her to heal?”

“You do know that I hired a private investigator but they can’t find her. What if there’s already someone else in her life right now?”

“Kara you won’t know—“

“What if Alex? What if…” the short-haired brunette sighs, stands up and stands beside her sister. She then sits on the armrest of the swivel chair and places her arm on Kara’s shoulder “Then you have to accept it. Maybe that’s what you need to move on… a closure.”

“I can’t move on. I don’t want to move on, Alex. I love her too damn much and I don’t want anybody else in my life.” She knows Kara is crying now, she didn’t need to see to prove it because when it comes to Lena, her sister is so fragile “Then do what you have to do and don't forget that I’ll always be here for you sis.”

“Thank you, Alex.” They both smiled at each other as Kara wipes the tears on her cheeks, the oldest Danvers was about to say something when her phone rings “I have to take this call. Oh before I forgot, I need you to review the proposal we need to present for Seaside Shore Elementary, we will have a meeting with them on Monday at 2 in the afternoon.”

“Oh okay sure, who are we meeting?”

“Ms. Hampshire, she said the owner can’t join us since she needs to attend an important conference meeting at her own company.” Before Alex opens the door, she looks at her sister once more “After that meeting, we will talk about how are we going to find Lena, okay?” Kara just smiled and nod her head then watch her sister went out of the door.

She looks back at the paper scattered on her desk and tries her best not to think of her for the meantime and focus on the meeting and the project that they needed to close on Monday.

* * *

** MONDAY AFTERNOON… **

** SEASIDE SHORE ELEMENTARY **

****

The school bell rings ending the school hours. Children are now saying goodbye to their classmates, friends, and teachers then proceed outside of the classroom and get on to their designated bus. Some kids are fetched by their parents and that includes Kieran and Karlene though today, their mother is not the one who will pick them up, it’s their Aunt Maggie.

Lena dropped her kids early in the morning to talk to Ms. Hampshire to apologize once more that she can’t join the meeting and that once she received the proposal from AKD Enterprise, she’ll going to review it and get back to them asap. She also informed her twins that Maggie is the one fetching them today. The two kids are patiently waiting while sitting on the wooden bench inside the school premises. 

Kieran and Karlene were talking about their plan on going back to AKD Enterprise and the young girl said that if they needed to skip class for one time, she’ll do it which Kieran didn’t approve. They were arguing a little when the little boy’s phone rings “It’s Aunt Maggie.” and answers the call.

“Hi, Aunt Mags!” Karlene didn’t want to listen because she’s still thinking of a plan on how they will go back and talk to Kara Danvers when she saw two women walking out of their school building ‘That’s Ms. Alex and the nice lady.’ she looks at her brother who's still on the phone

“But what time are you going to be here? All of our classmates and friends already left, I think we’re the only ones here.” Kieran taps his sister’s shoulder but the latter is busy looking at the two “Okay, we’ll wait for you here but please hurry.” He ended the call and look at his twin.

“She said that she’s going to be late, her car broke down so she rides a cab but they were stuck in traffic.” Kieran informed his sister “Then maybe they can drive us home.” 

“Who?”

“Ms. Alex and the nice lady at the fair.” Karlene points her finger to where the two women are standing “Come on!” she then pulls her brother’s arm and they both run towards the two.

“Ms. Alex! Ms. Alex!” Karlene shouted, the latter then saw the twins they met at the fair running. They both stops and the two smiled at them “Kieran? Karlene?”

“Hi! It’s good to see you again.” Kara smiles and waves her hand at the two “You guys attend school here?” 

“Yes Ms. Nice lady, we’re just waiting for our Aunt to pick us up.”

“But sadly, her car broke down and she’s stuck in traffic too.”

“So, you two are stuck here huh?” the twins nod their heads while still looking back and forth at the Danvers sisters “Then, do you want us to drive you home?” Alex looks at her sister and gives her a questioning look but the latter ignores her.

“If that’s okay with you and Ms. Alex.”

“Of course it’s okay, now come on. Give us your address then we’ll drive you home.” Kieran and Karlene grin at her and hugs her thighs “Thank you Ms. Nice lady, by the way, you haven’t told us your name.” 

“Oh uh, well…” she looks at her sister who unlocks the car and asks for her help “Her name is Ms. Deedee,” Alex said nonchalantly.

“Nice to meet you, Ms. Deedee.” Kieran extends his hand towards the blonde woman who blinks her eyes in the meantime because of the name her sister thinks “Nice to meet you and your sister, Kieran.” The four of them went inside the car, Kara is the on driving while Alex asks the twins to type their address on her phone.

“By the way Ms. Deedee, Ms. Alex, have you informed Ms. Kara Danvers that we are looking for her?” the two sisters look at each other then Kara glances at them on the rear-view mirror “We haven’t seen her. She’s a little busy with her work right now but as soon as she gets back, we will tell her.”

“Okay, thanks. I hope she comes back soon.” The car is already out of the parking lot and Alex gives her sister the phone so she can follow the direction the Waze app is showing “If you don’t mind me asking, what’s the reason you want to talk with Ms. Kara Danvers again?”

Though Alex remembers what they said the last time, they got interrupted when Samantha and Maggie appear out of nowhere “We want to know her and ask her if she knows our Mom.”

“Oh yeah, you mentioned that you saw a photograph of your Mom and Ms. Danvers.” The twins nodded their heads when Kieran's stomach grumbles “I’m hungry, do you have something to eat?” Karlene checks her bag but shook her head. Kara notices that there’s a red part showing on their way.

“I need to find another way; we’ll get stuck in traffic if I followed this direction.” Then find a place to maneuver the car “So, you guys want to order something at McDonald's?”

“We don’t have money, Ms. Deedee.”

“My treat.” She looks at the backseat and smiled at the two as she successfully maneuvers the car. Alex and Kara are happily chatting with the two kids and reached McDonald's in a matter of minutes. They ordered burgers and fries for the four of them. The blonde girl parks the car for a while so she can help the two with their food.

Alex is watching her sister silently with a small smile on her lips “It suits you.”

“What?”

“It suits you… being a mother.” She then remembers what Samantha told her the last time they talked, Kara just smiled at her and went back to the driver seat and starts to drive again “I have to text our Aunt to tell her that you’re going to drive us home, so she can go back and meet us there.”

“Uh, what’s the name of your Aunt?” Alex asked as she took a bite on her burger “Aunt Maggie.”

“She’s always the one who picks you up?” Kieran shakes his head and wipes his mouth first before answering “It’s usually our Mom but she has an important meeting today so she can’t pick us up.” The short-haired brunette nods her head when Kara speaks.

“Your mom’s name is Samantha right?” since Alex asked the two about the reason they want to talk to her, Kara wanted to know what their mother’s name so she can think why she has a photo with her “No, Samantha is our Aunt too.”

“Oh okay, sorry.”

“It’s okay Ms. Deedee.” She hesitates for a while but somethings pushing her to ask “Then may I know what’s the name of your mother so I uh, I can tell it to Ms. Danvers?”

“Sure… our mother’s name is Lena… Lena Luthor.” Alex's eyes widen while Kara steps on the brake causing the car to stop abruptly, she looks at the backseat to check if the kids are okay then ask “C-can you say that again?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five more days 'til episode 8, I can't wait but why the hell I am nervous? By the way, do you know where I can stream it live, I only watch it on free online site but it they will upload it a bit late.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	3. Lena Luthor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here comes the biological mother...

**ALEX**

_“Can you say that again?”_

I saw the way Kara’s eyes widen the moment she heard Lena’s name. Before we came here, she’s a little hesitant to agree with my plan to hire another investigator to find her. Like she said before, she did hire one but no matter how hard they try, it appears as Lena disappears on the face of the earth. No records of previous addresses or even work. In short, she doesn’t want us to find her.

“Our Mom’s name is Lena, Lena Luthor.” My mind went back to reality as I hear Kieran’s voice, I look at him and I know the first time I saw this little one, Lena is the first person who came into my mind. Karlene, on the other hand, is looking at Kara too when I hear a honking sound behind us.

“Sis, we have to move. We’re causing traffic.” She looks at me and give me a weird look, maybe she noticed how calm I am “It’s Lena, Alex. Lena… mother… two… them.”

“I know, I heard it but we’re in the middle of the road in case you forgot…” she opens her mouth but no words came out, she looks straight into the road, grab onto the steering wheel and starts to drive but only for a few minutes as she steps on the brake once more.

“M-maybe it’s not her right? I m-mean, there could be another Lena Luthor in this world?” I know the look she’s giving me and that I have to agree with her but who am I kidding? I look back at the twins hoping they won’t notice or ask why Kara is acting that way but as I look at them, I don’t think they have any idea what’s going on.

I look back at my sister and answer her in a whisper ‘We both know that there’s only one Lena Luthor in this world.’ She didn’t say anything but adjusted the frame of her eyeglasses which means she’s still panicking and nervous.

“Park the car on the side, I’ll drive.”

“N-no, I’m fine. I uh, yeah I’m fine.” I nod my head at her as she starts to drive, Karlene and Kieran are still busy eating with their food while I’m looking at Kara and also the road, I don’t want us to get into an accident while we have Lena’s twins with us. As I silently watch my sister, the twins, and the road, my mind goes back to the last conversation I had with Sam.

_Is it possible that… no, it can’t be… it can’t be hers...? Unless_

I hear a phone ringing and when I look at the twins, Karlene is looking at her phone “It’s Aunt Maggie.” I waited for her to answer the call and when she did, she automatically removes the phone on her hear “And she’s screaming.”

Kieran giggles and motion for his sister to give him the phone “I’ll talk to her.” I saw Karlene gives the phone to him “Uh, would you mind to put the phone on speaker?”

“Sure, Ms. Alex.” As he smiled at me and put the phone in speaker mode “Hi Aunt Maggie!”

_**“Don’t hi Aunt Maggie me! Where are you two? And who are these Ms. Alex and Ms. Deedee you’re saying?!”** _

“Oh, you don’t remember Ms. Alex? The girl at the fair and said that you’re the one who left her.”

_**“I did not leave her… Well, okay I did but she leaves me with no choice! And who is this Deedee person?!”** _

“I think she’s Ms. Alex’s friend, she’s at the fair also.”

_**“Let me guess… Blonde-haired girl with eyeglasses and blue eyes? Oh, and it looks like your sister?”**_ I shake my head in disbelief, does she need to say that?! I glance at Kara and I know she wanted to say something ‘Just concentrate on driving, I’ll handle Maggie.’

She nods her head at me and I look back at Kieran “Do you mind if I talk to your Aunt Maggie for a while? I have to explain to her why we’re giving you a drive home.”

“Sure, Ms. Alex.” Kieran said and smiled at me “Aunt Maggie, Ms. Alex wants to talk to you.” I motion for Kara to enter a parking lot in front of the mall, I don’t want to talk to her where Kara and the kids can hear me. Once the car is parked, I take the phone from Kieran and step out of the vehicle.

I let out a deep sigh before I place the phone on my ear “Maggie—“

_**“What do you think you’re doing kidnapping your niece and nephew?!”**_ my initial reaction would be cursing Sawyer for accusing me of kidnapping the twins but the moment I heard ‘my niece and nephew’, I don’t know what to say.

“C-can you repeat what you just said??” I think she noticed that she said those words to me and that made her silent for a while _**“I said a lot of things and I don’t like repeating it all over again.”**_

“Kieran and Karlene are my— “and there she goes again, interrupting me _**“Tell me where you are so I can pick up the kids.”**_

“And do you think I’ll just ignore the fact that they are—“

_**“Just tell me where we can meet and talk before Lena calls her kids and you won’t be happy if she finds out that Karlene and Kieran know you already.”**_ I sensed the seriousness in her tone so I know she’s not kidding. I look around and my eyes landed at the car, I didn’t notice that my sister rolled down the window so I can see them from the inside.

She’s happily chatting with the kids but the moment she looks at me, I know she’s worried and scared and might be thinking that Lena already found someone else and be miserable again for losing her the second time around.

“Okay uh, Kara’s apartment is twenty minutes away from here so you can go there, I’ll text you the address.”

_**“Sure, thanks.”** _

“Okay…” I was about to end the call when Maggie speaks again _**“And Alex, please don’t tell Kara what I’ve said…”**_ I wanted to ask why but she ended the call already. I look at the phone for a while and took a deep breath.

‘Okay, I’ve got this… I’ve got this…” I walk back to the car and get in, Kara smiled at me and when I look at the twins, all I wanted to do is cry “A-Alex? Are you okay?”

“Uh yeah, I uh, told their Aunt Maggie to meet us at your apartment so she can pick them up.”

“You’re not going to drive us home anymore?” I let out a small smile at Karlene “We wanted to but your Aunt Maggie insisted that she’ll pick you up. You do know that your Mom might get mad at us because we took you without asking her permission.”

“No, she won’t get mad. You and Ms. Deedee are nice people; I know Mom will like both of you.” As much as I wanted to say something, all I did is give them a small smile. I look at my sister who is giving me a confused look.

“I’ll drive from here. Send Maggie your address, you can take the number on Karlene’s phone.” She didn’t ask anything and just nods her head at me, we both went out of the car to switch places and as soon as my ass is on the driver seat, I didn’t waste any minutes and speed off.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

**L-Corp**

**LENA**

The conference meeting ended a few minutes ago and I’m on my way back to my office. I’m quite relieved that everything is going well according to my plan. I want to take my kids to the Bahamas, it’s been a while since the three of us have a vacation because of the company I’m running.

Before I achieve whatever I have right now, I struggle a lot in the past. Being pregnant with twins while trying your best to finish your degree is hard. No one is there to support me, not even my family. My mother hates me because I had a relationship with a girl once and she doesn’t approve of it. She said she’ll disown me if I continue my relationship with her. I was so in love at that time and I don’t give a damn care about money or anything as long as I have her in my life but she was right… I’m a fool for believing that someone like her can love me.

I stand near the window and look at the view, every time I think about her, all I feel is pain, hurt and anger. I cannot forgive her and I won’t forgive her. I let out a deep sigh and look at my desk, I saw the photo frame on top of it and there’s a picture of me and my twins. They are the main reason why I didn’t give up and continue with my life. They are the reason why I’m waking up every morning and work hard… I don’t need anyone in my life… My kids are enough for me. They are my life and I’ll do anything for them. I walk back to my desk and sit on my chair when I hear a knock on my door. I saw Samantha walking towards me with a smile on her face.

“I guess your trip to the Bahamas will be granted this year huh?” I smiled at her and shake my head, I’m the CEO and I can have a vacation whenever I want to. I don’t need HR’s permission for it but I’m the one who always says no or rescheduled it.

“Yes, and I can’t wait to tell the kids. It’s a good thing that they will have their exams before we leave.”

“I know that even if they take the special ones, they will still ace it. They got those Luthor genes.” I chuckle as I look at the papers she’s holding “So, have you heard from the fair? Did they inform you about the reschedule dates?”

I’m not looking at her face and I noticed that it took her a while to answer my question “Uh, n-no. I haven’t received any call… yet… Well, uh, I’ll ask Maggie later if she receives one.”

“Oh okay, by the way, I need your help on deciding about the proposal Ms. Hampshire sent to me.” I motion for her to sit as I showed her my laptop “What’s the proposal about?”

I let her read while I explain things to her “They offered us to have a centralized system for all the students who are riding our school bus. It’s a tracking system to notify the parents of their children’s whereabouts.”

“Like your plan?” I nod my head at Sam even though she’s not looking at me. I was planning to have this kind of system also in the schools I own but since AKD Enterprise proposes it to me, I would like to give them a chance “Well if it’s the same as your plan then let’s go for it. Have you talk to them personally?”

“I planned on joining the meeting earlier today with Ms. Hampshire but I canceled it because of the conference meeting.”

“Do you want me to call them?” I shook my head at Sam as she pushes the laptop towards me, I took my tablet and open the proposal there so I can sign it “I’ll give Ms. Hampshire a call and ask for their number then I’ll set the meeting myself.”

I look at Sam once I’m done signing the proposal then sent it to my principal to forward it to them “What’s the name of the company by the way so I can put it on our payroll.”

“Oh yeah, put it under AKD Enterprise.” I watch Sam jut down something on her tab but stop in the middle of it and look at me “Uh, can you repeat what you said? I think I heard you say AKD Enterprise.”

“Yeah, AKD Enterprise,” I answered.

* * *

**KARA’S APARTMENT**

They arrived at the apartment after twenty minutes of driving and patiently waits for Maggie. Alex’s been ignoring her sister’s look and trying her best to distance herself from her until Maggie arrives. Kara was about to ask her sister something when they hear a knock on the door.

“I’ll get it.” The youngest Danvers felt weird about how her older sister is behaving since her talk with the Latina. She watches the door opens as their friend enters. Maggie didn’t even smile or say anything and she has these mix emotions on her face.

“Aunt Maggie!” the blonde girl looks at Kieran and Karlene who both run towards her and hug her “You two are in big trouble.”

“Trouble? But why?” Maggie raised an eyebrow at the little girl “I told you to wait for me at school.” And look at where Alex and Kara are standing.

“It’s not their fault, I’m the one who offers them a ride home.” Kara butted in while fidgeting with her fingers “It’s my fault so don’t get mad at them.” The Latina didn’t say anything and just stares at Kara, she wanted her to stay away from the twins but deep down inside she knows it’s a little too late to do that now.

“Do you guys want some snacks? I can order something.” The Danvers sisters shook their heads as Kieran speaks “Ms. Deedee bought us something to eat at McDonald’s before going here.”

“Oh okay, did you say thank you to Ms. DEEDEE?” Kara rolled her eyes when she notices the sarcastic tone on Maggie’s voice, probably because of the name Alex think of “I just need to have a word with Alex and Deedee then we’ll go.”

“Sure Aunt Mags.” Karlene answered and look at Kara “Ms. Deedee, do you mind if we watch TV while we wait?”

“Of course not, here, let me turn it on for you.” She walks pass by Maggie who mumbled something to her about keeping the volume up a little, she nods her head, opens the TV and gives the remote to the twins “We’re just gonna talk, okay?” Kieran and Karlene nod their heads and focus their attention on the TV.

As for Maggie, she pulls the two a few steps away from the kids and the moment they are far enough, she looks at them and places both of her hands on her waist “What were you thinking?! Do you think it’s right to just take them without informing me first?!”

“I’m sorry okay, I mean I didn’t think twice about offering them a drive home since we met them already at the fair.” The Latina looks at Alex who crosses both of her arms on her chest “I did give her a warning look but she ignores me.”

“So, you just let her take the kids?”

“You do know that if she ignored me the first time, there’s no way she’ll listen to me the second time around.”

“Still you should have called me first.” The three of them went quiet for a while but Kara wanted to ask something from their friend but she’s having a second thought about it. The truth is, she’s scared to know that Lena married someone else, so she asked something else.

“How old are they?”

“8.” Maggie is in deep thinking and just answer right away while Alex analyzes the new information from her ex. It’s been 8 years since her sister and Lena saw each other and it’s also been 8 years since the last talk she had with Samantha informing her that Lena is…

“Oh, fucking hell!” Alex blurted out loud, both Maggie and Kara look at her but the latter gives her a dumbfounded look “I fucking knew it!”

“You knew what?” the Latina keeps on looking back and forth at the two sisters when she realized what she just said to Kara ‘I’m dead… I’m so dead!’ and she looks at Alex. She thinks of what she’ll tell her because of the way the older Danvers is looking at her.

“Oh don’t give me that look, woman! I won’t say anything to you.”

“You don’t have to, you already confirmed it when those words slipped out from your mouth.”

“Fuck!”

“What the hell is going on? Can somebody enlighten me?” the ex-lovers look at the youngest Danvers; the smaller brunette then looks at Alex “She doesn’t have any clue about what we’re talking huh?” she didn’t wait for her ex-girlfriend to answer her question.

“Would you mind if I talk to your sister alone?” Kara let out a sigh and nods her head, she starts to walk away but stops in the middle and look back at the two. Her sister and friend are now engaged in a serious talk based on the look and whisper they are giving to each other.

_Why they won’t tell me what is happening? Why do I have a feeling that those two are hiding something from me?_

She slumps her body on the couch and stares at the carpeted floor, she sighs but then felt someone sit beside her, she looks to her right and saw Karlene looking at her “Are you okay Ms. Deedee?”

She smiles a little and nods her head, she then taps her lap and Karlene sits on it “I’m just thinking something but I’m okay.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I’m sure.”

“Okay, Ms. Deedee but in case you need a hug, I can give you one. I always hug our Mom every time she feels down and lonely.”

“May I ask why she feels lonely?” as much as she wanted to ask Maggie about Lena, she can feel that the Latina won’t give her answer any of her questions “I hope I have the answer to that but we don’t also know why.” Kara bit her lip and stares at Karlene.

“That’s why we want to find and talk to Ms. Kara Danvers. I think she can make our Mom happy.”

‘I doubt about that.’

“Huh? Did you say something, Ms. Deedee?”

“Uh no, no. I didn’t say anything.” Karlene nods her head and fish out her phone from her pocket “By the way, I want to show you the photograph I’m talking about.” She waits until the little girl finds the photo in her gallery.

“Here.” And gives Kara her phone and the moment her eyes landed on the photograph, all she wanted to do is run and cry as she remembers the last time she talked to her… The anger on her eyes, the coldness of her voice… the way she said she trusted her to not break her heart.

She must keep her tears at bay and not cry in front of the twins. She doesn’t want them to ask why she’s crying.

“She looks happy right?” she heard Karlene asked, “Yes she does.” They took that photo on the day Lena said yes to her that’s why it’s her favorite photo and the memorable one “Okay you two, time to go.”

Kieran turns off the TV and places the remote on the coffee table while Karlene jumps off from Kara’s lap “Come now Ms. Deedee.”

Kara looks at Maggie and Alex who are both looking at Karlene “Sweetie, Ms. Deedee will stay here, we’ll take the cab since my car broke down.”

“But she said she’ll drive us home.” And looks at Kara “You said you’ll drive us home right?”

Maggie knows that Karlene won’t take no for an answer and besides, they will only drive them home “She won’t be there, she’s still at the office.” The blue-eyed girl didn’t even ask anything as she knows that her sister told Maggie that the twins already tell them their mother’s name “Okay then, what are we waiting for?”

The twins smiled from ear to ear and hold Kara’s hand as the three of them went out of the apartment “She has the right to know, Maggie.”

“Yeah she does but this is not the right time.”

“Why?” Maggie looks at the door and sighs “She needs to fix her relationship with Lena first because if she finds out that her twins knows Kara, you won’t be seeing them again for a long time.”

* * *

They were driving for thirty minutes now and Maggie informed them that they are only fifteen minutes away from the Luthor residence when her phone rings. She sees Lena’s name on the screen and doesn’t know what to do. Will she answer the call or not?

_If I don’t answer it, she won’t stop calling me but if I do, she’ll talk to her kids for sure._

She looks at Alex and the latter is giving her the answer-the-phone-Sawyer look and she did but put it on speaker mode “Hey Lena!” she hopes that her friend won’t notice how her voice squeaks.

_**“Hey Mags, did you reach home yet?”**_ Maggie looks at the rear-view mirror and saw the expression on Kara’s face “Uh no, but we’re almost there.”

_**“Okay, can you give the phone to my kids? I want to ask them something.”**_ Maggie absentmindedly nods her head as if Lena is in front of her, she then gives the phone to Kieran “Hi Mom!”

_**“Hi, sweetheart! How’s school?”** _

“It’s great, we did a lot of activities today and it’s fun!”

_**“Nice to hear that sweetheart, how about your sister?”** _

“I had fun too, Mom!” they hear Lena giggles _**“I’m happy to know you’re enjoying school. Oh by the way, is it okay for you two to come here to my office? I want you to meet someone.”**_

Alex abruptly steps on the brake which makes Kieran drop the phone, they hear Lena’s voice again since the little boy didn’t answer their mother _**“Kieran? Karlene? Are you guys still there?”**_ Kara immediately picks up the phone and give it back to the little boy “Sorry about that Mom, I dropped the phone.”

_**“It’s okay sweetheart, so is it okay for you guys to meet someone? A friend of mine is dropping by today.”** Kieran then hand over the phone to his sister so she can answer._

“Sure thing Mom.”

_**“Wondeful. Can you give the phone back to your Aunt Maggie?”** _

“Ms. Deedee, can you please give the phone to our Aunt?” Maggie shakes her head while Alex let out a deep sigh, the blonde-haired girl nods her head and immediately give the phone to her and the three of them knows that Lena heard what Karlene said.

“Uh, hey Lena, what’s up?”

_**“Who is Ms. Deedee?”**_ she looks at Alex who just shrugs her shoulder at her, she wanted to ask for Kara’s help but she knows the blonde girl can’t think straight right now _**“Maggie?”**_

“Oh, she’s ah… my friend.”

_**“Your friend?”**_ she knows the tone Lena is giving to her, she’s not satisfied with her answer, she always does that to her and Sam “A special friend… Uh, you know, the one I’m dating right now.” Kara widens her eyes while Alex gives her the what-the-fuck look.

“I didn’t know you’re dating Aunt Maggie.” Kieran said and Kara covers his mouth with her hand _**“You’re dating someone right now?”**_

__

__

_“Yes.”_

_**"Well okay, bring her with you. I want to meet her.”** _

“She's kinda busy, Lee and I don’t want to disturb her.”

_**“But she’s there with you right now.”** _

“Yes Mom, they are giving us a ride there.” And Kara covers Karlene’s mouth with her other hand _**“Good then I’ll see you guys later.”**_ As the call ended.

No one said a word, Kara is still covering the twin's mouth.

“Just drop us off then you two can go, I can handle Lena so don’t worry.” Maggie looks at the rear-view-mirror once more and lets out a deep sigh. This is not the right time for her friend to know that Karlene and Kieran know Alex and Kara even though the latter introduce herself as Deedee.

“Her office is on the top floor so there’s no way she’ll see us from there.” Alex nods her head and continues driving while Maggie gives her another direction towards the L-Corp.

* * *

They reach L-Corp in thirty minutes and like what Maggie said, they didn’t find Lena there. She went out of the car and open the backseat door for the twins and Kara. The latter gives them their bag and smiled at the two. She then places a baseball cap then put her hoodie on, just in case someone sees her.

“Come now Ms. Deedee, we want you to meet our Mom.” Kieran said and held her hand “Uh, maybe I uh, can meet her next time.”

“But why? Haven’t you heard her? She said that she wanted to meet you since you’re dating our Aunt Maggie now.” On the other hand, Alex nudges her elbow at Maggie who glares at her.

‘I panic and I was asking for your help but you didn’t say anything.’

‘So it’s my fault now?!’ The Latina didn’t say anything and look at the twins “You two, say thank you to Deedee and Alex so they can go home.”

“But Aunt Maggie—“

“No, but’s young lady.” The twins groan and look at Kara “Thanks for driving us here, Ms. Deedee.”

“And we hope that we didn’t bother you.”

“Of course you didn’t, I enjoy spending time with the two of you.” She kneels in front of the two and pulls them into a hug. Alex felt pity with her sister, if she could only tell her the secret she kept from her, she already did.

“Hope to see you again, soon.” Kieran and Karlene nod their heads and waves their hands at her and run towards the door as Kara watches them disappear. Maggie then turns to Kara and gives her a small smile.

“Kara—“

“Did she marry someone else?” Maggie opens her mouth but no words came out and Kara takes that as a yes, she smiled a little and look down on the pavement floor “She deserves to be happy… she deserves to be loved by someone.”

_If you only knew Kara… If only I can tell you things that you don’t know…_

“If you want to see them again, just give me a call.” Kara looked up to her and Maggie saw the happiness in her eyes “Are you serious about that?”

“Yeah.” Kara then pulls her into a hug which makes Alex smiles but it slowly fades away when she saw a figure walking towards them with a smile on her face “Oh shit!” she blurted out loud. The two look at her and they saw that Alex covers her head using her hoodie.

Maggie was about to call her name when she heard a voice…

“Hey Mags! Where are my kids?” Lena asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well... I don't know what will I say with the last episode of Supergirl as my mind can't actually process what will happen next.
> 
> I just hope they won't hurt Lena though I have a feeling that Lex will save his sister so he can use her against Kara... I don't know, just a theory.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. See you on my next update. Thank you.


	4. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you least expected....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't edited this chapter yet so probably there will be some grammar mistakes and spelling errors.
> 
> Will edit it once I'm back home.
> 
> By the way, please don't forget to vote for our girls, Kara and Lena for the ship of the year in Carter Matt Awards.
> 
> Thanks and Enjoy this chapter... might be posting again on Saturday night.
> 
> Get ready for Lena's POV next chapter

**MEANWHILE**

** INSIDE L-CORP (before Lena saw Maggie outside) **

** KIERAN **

**** As we enter the building, some of our mother’s staff see us and wave their hands at us. Karlene did the same and said ‘Good Afternoon’ to everyone, as for me, I just give them a small smile. It’s not that I’m snobbish or what, I just notice something while Ms. Alex and Ms. Deedee drove us here. I didn’t tell it to my sister since I’m not sure if she notices it but, there is something the way Aunt Maggie looks at Ms. Deedee while she’s talking to our Mom.

And I saw her reaction when she heard our Mom’s voice too. One more thing, I also saw Ms. Alex keeps looking at her with a worried look on her face. I look at my sister and saw her walking towards the couch on the side of the lobby, I followed her while thinking of those things I noticed and also if I’m going to say it to Karlene but then the moment I sit beside her, she looks at me and asks

“Did you notice how Aunt Maggie and Ms. Alex looks at Ms. Deedee while our Aunt is talking to Mom? Why it seems like they are worried and… scared?”

So she notices it too. I took a deep breath and let it all out “I thought I’m the only one who notices it.” And lean back on the couch “I have the same question and I only have one answer in my mind, sis.”

“And what is that?” I look around first then look back at her “I think Ms. Deedee is none other than… Kara Danvers.” Karlene blinks her eyes a couple of times like she’s thinking and processing what I’ve said but then she laughs “Hear me out first okay.” And she nods her head.

“Do you remember our first encounter with them at the fair and how our Aunts reacted when they saw Ms. Alex and Ms. Deedee talking to us.”

“We’re not allowed to talk to strangers right?”

“Of course we don’t but that’s not my point. Whenever Alex and Deedee are around our Aunts, there’s this tension building up. They somewhat worried and scared, especially Ms. Deedee. Let me remind you again, friends don’t react that way unless something bad happens.”

I waited for her to say something but she’s just looking at me “One more thing, why all three of them are worried that mom will see Ms. Deedee??”

“But she has blonde hair now and wears eyeglasses.”

“As I’ve said before, they were still young when they took that photo. What if she just changes her hair color or didn’t wear her glasses that time? It is possible, Karlene.” She didn’t say anything to me and just stare at my face once again then I saw her looking at someone behind me. We saw Aunt Samantha walking towards the entrance with a worried look on her face “Then there’s only one way to find out.” She stands up and pulls me then we both walk towards our Aunt, I thought we’re going to talk to her but Karlene hides behind a big plastic plant.

“What are-“ I didn’t finish my sentence as she covers my mouth with her hand ‘Be quiet.’ She looks at Aunt Sammie again, we can see her looking outside while fidgeting her hands. She keeps on pacing back and forth then looks at her phone.

“What was she thinking bringing Alex and Kara here?!” me and my sister both look at each other while I smirk at her “Does she lost her mind for not thinking that Lena might see them?!” we saw her look outside once more so we follow her gaze.

“Oh fuck! This is not good… damn it!” we saw our mom walking towards Aunt Maggie, Ms. Alex and Ms. Kara Danvers, I look back at Aunt Samantha and she’s typing something on her phone ‘Why are they acting that way? I mean is our Mom mad at Ms. Danvers?’ I hear my sister asked me.

‘Why are you asking me that question? As if I know the answer to that one.’ She rolled her eyes at me as we both look back at our Aunt “I’ll make a mental note that I needed to smack Maggie on the head and ask her why did she bring them here?!” she opens the door and went out.

“Are we going to follow her?” but my sister shook her head at me “We’ll go to Mom’s office and I need you to open her laptop.”

“What?! Why?!”

“Just do it, I will tell you later why.” I didn’t say anything but she pulls me as we both run towards the elevator, she pushes the up button, waits for it to open then pushes me inside “I have a feeling that the answer to our question is written on our Birth Certificate.”

* * *

** OUTSIDE L-CORP **

_ “Hey Mags! Where are my kids?” _

Maggie slowly turns around when she hears Lena’s voice, she wanted to act calm, cool and say the magic words the magician used to make things or people vanish into thin air! Lena smiled at her as she looks at the girl standing beside her friend and by the look, she’s giving to the blonde girl, Maggie knows she’s going to start to ask questions if she didn’t say anything to her.

“Karlene and Kieran are already inside.” She finally answered, “What are you doing here outside?” Lena looks back at her and gives her a small smile “I wanted to buy something for the kids but then I forgot to bring some money with me.”

Maggie nods her head at her but then again, Lena gazes back to Kara and that makes the Latina worried that her friend might recognize her.

_ Better do something Sawyer! Say something… Say anything you want!  _

But then again, Lena being Lena beats her to it “So, where is this girl that you’re dating? I want to meet her.” Maggie discretely looks at the girl beside her, look back at her dark-haired friend and grins, the CEO billionaire, however, crosses both of her arms on her chest and slightly raised her eyebrow at her “I’m waiting, Maggie.”

“Oh, uh, yeah, she uh, left already… Yeah, she left because she’s in a hurry for her… ah, business party.” Alex who is standing behind the two shakes her head on what she heard from her ex. She wanted to help her and say something but she’s afraid too that Lena will recognize her.

“Really? A business party? And you expect me to believe that?” Maggie nods her head furiously when she saw Samantha walking towards them “Then who is this girl?”

“Who? H-her?” and points a finger at Kara “She’s a… She’s a beggar!” Lena furrows her eyebrows at her because she doesn’t look like a beggar to her while the blonde girl glances at her and stop herself from saying something “Maggie…”

“Okay fine, she’s looking for a job and asking if we have some opening.” But still, Lena didn’t remove her arms on her chest as Samantha stands beside her “Hey!” she said but like Maggie, the taller brunette is worried as she is and you can tell it on her body language.

Lena ignores her for a while and didn’t even bother looking at the girl standing beside her “Try it again, Maggie…” the tone she gave to her friend is the tone that she’s not buying anything she’s saying. The Latina let out a frustrated sigh and looks at Kara.

“Meet Deedee, the girl I’m dating.”

“Deedee?!” Lena and Kara look at Samantha “I mean, uh, Hi Deedee! A pleasure to meet you.” And extending her arms towards the blonde girl. Kara didn’t hesitate to shake her hand and she doesn’t know what she’ll do if ever Lena did the same.

“Deedee, meet my friends. This is Samantha Arias, she’s the CFO of L-corp.” Maggi said “This majesty standing in front of us is Ms. Lena Luthor. Kieran and Karlene’s mother, the owner of this company.” Kara nods her head; she can’t look up because her ex will know it’s her.

“Nice to meet you, Ms. Deedee.” The CEO extends her arms towards her, no one is panicking since they will only shake hands, it doesn’t mean that Lena will know it’s Kara, so Maggie and Samantha silently watch the scene in front of them but groans when the blonde girl wipes her palm on her slacks first before shaking their friend’s hand.

One gesture that Lena knows and who it belongs to, Kara Danvers.

She was about to say something when Kara speaks “Nice to meet you too, Miss Luthor.” She did her best to change the tone of her voice and how she speaks and silently praying that she won’t recognize her. On the other hand, Lena is having a second thought about her, when she sees the gesture, all she could think about is Kara but the moment she speaks, it flew right out of the window.

“Do you want to join us for some coffee or tea?” Kara shakes her head a couple of times and only stops when Maggie places her hand on her back “They… I mean she has to get going, there’s a business she needs to attend to.”

“Oh okay then maybe some other time, I would love to get to know your future girlfriend.” Maggie let out a nervous laugh while Samantha just stood there with a small smile on her face.

“You better get going, babe.”

“Yeah, ah, call you later, babe.” Alex cringe at the term of endearment her sister and ex used for each other. Kara then turns around and opens the door of the passenger seat in front and went inside, her sister followed her and look at her once she’s inside the car.

“Are you okay?” the youngest Danvers shakes her head no “Can we please go now?” Alex didn’t say anything as she starts the ignition but before she drives away, Kara secretly looks outside the window and saw Lena looking at her. Lucky for her the car windows are tinted and she can’t see her from the outside.

“I’m sorry, Lena.” Alex heard what her sister said. She doesn’t want to see her like this again and she’s willing to do anything for her little sister and her first step will be…

Convincing Sam and Maggie to tell Kara the real deal about Kieran and Karlene.

* * *

** LATER THAT NIGHT… **

** SAM’S HOUSE **

Samantha almost beat up her friend by doing a stunt like that without informing her. They both know what will happen if Lena recognizes Kara worse, she might think that they know the latter is in LA and they kept it from her.

“I was panicking and I can’t think straight that time. Karlene insisted that Kara will drive us home and I agreed. We didn’t know that Lena will ask me to bring her kids to L-corp!”

“Then why you didn’t ride a cab or let them dropped you a couple of blocks away?!”

“Aren’t you listening? You do know Karlene gets her pleading look from her other mother! Do you think Kara will say no to her??” Sam let out a frustrated sigh and leans her back on the couch, she then took a sip from her wine glass while Maggie drinks her scotch.

“Then we have to do something about the twins and Kara. We must promise ourselves that this will be their last encounter.” The Latina slowly swallowed her scotch and looks at her friend “You did something, did you?”

“Uh, no.”

“Maggie…”

“What am I supposed to do huh?? You haven’t seen how happy Kara is when she’s with them and how sad her face looks when those two devils say their goodbye to her.”

“What did you do then?” she thinks of something to say but like their friend, Samantha is smart too though sometimes she does stupid things with her, she can easily know if she’s lying or not.

“I told her to give me a call if she wants to see the twins again.”

“I don’t need to remind you about Lena, Maggie.”

The latter ran her fingers through her hair “I know that, Sam. Fuck! I don’t like how complicated things are between those two.” Samantha didn’t say anything and just look at her. She doesn’t want to be unfair with Kara, though she hurt their friend, she has the right to know everything.

“Okay, here’s what we’ll do—“ she didn’t finish her sentence when they hear the doorbell rings “Pizza’s here!” Maggie then runs to the door but stops when she sees Samantha’s purse on the table.

“You ordered pizza but I’m the one paying it?!”

“This is your house and I’m your guest so technically… yes!” she grins at her and opens the door but closes it again when she sees who is standing outside “Why did you close it?”

“There’s a homicidal maniac standing outside your door.” Samantha furrow her eyebrows but before she can open it or say something, they both hear a loud banging on the door “Sawyer!! Open the god damn door!!”

The taller brunette then opens the door to see their friend standing outside “Alex? What are you doing here?”

“She’s stalking me.” Samantha points a finger at their Latina friend while Alex glares at her “I uh, I followed you home. I went back to L-corp after I dropped my sister at her apartment.”

“See? I was right, she’s stalking me.” The two ignores her as Alex continues talking “I wanted to talk to you about something but I saw you leaving with Lena and the kids so I decided to follow you instead.”

“Is it okay if we talk?” Samantha nods her head and motion for her to come in, she waited for her inside and follow the taller brunette towards the living room “Do you want something to drink? Wine, water, tea?”

“I think I need much stronger than wine.” She sits on the couch opposite to Maggie while the latter is looking at her, Sam then gives her a glass with scotch and sit beside her “I want to apologize first for coming here uninvited.”

The two girls notice how nervous Alex is and based on the vibes she’s giving to them, they know the reason why she’s here… to talk about Kara, Lena, and the twins.

“You wanted to talk about Kara and Lena and of course the twins.” Samantha simply said which makes Alex nod her head and take a sip of her scotch “I know I’m asking too much but I don’t want to see my sister in this state anymore.”

“Then maybe she needs to think a thousand times before she made that decision.” The two girls just look at Maggie and ignore her “Alex, as much as we wanted to help you or tell Kara the truth, we can’t.”

“But why? She’s her kids too.”

“Since when? Your sister left Lena when she needed her the most!”

“And she regrets it!”

“Really? Why? Because she suddenly feels a connection with the kids?” Alex opens her mouth but no words came out, she then looks at Samantha and looks at the glass she’s holding “Why did you tell Kara to give you a call if ever she wanted to see them?”

The taller brunette senses the sad tone Alex gives to Maggie when she asked that question “Because I saw the sadness in her eyes but I don’t have any plan on telling her about them.”

“You only saw the sadness in her eyes, Maggie.” She then looks up and there were tears in her eyes “You haven’t seen how devastated she was for the past 8 years! I was there Maggie, I saw it.”

The two girls didn’t say anything and they let Alex cries in silent, the latter then wipe the tears in her eyes and let out a deep sigh “As much as we wanted to help you, we can’t Alex. Kara is not the only one who got hurt.”

Alex let out a small smile and places her glass on the table “The moment I saw the twins at the fair, I felt this strange feeling that I can’t explain, especially when I saw Kieran. He’s the carbon copy of his mother. I know Kara felt it too but I know for sure that it’s much stronger than what I felt. I feel guilty, you know, for keeping a secret from her after all these years.” Though they didn’t know the reason why Alex kept it from her sister, Maggie and Samantha know that even if Kara finds out about the kids, Lena is already a thousand miles away from her that time.

The silence that envelops the three girls was interrupted by Maggie’s phone ringing. She immediately fishes out her phone in her pocket to see that Kieran is calling her. The Latina answered the call as she looks at Alex and Samantha.

“Why are you asking for Deedee’s number?” she look away from the two girls and focus her attention on the little boy talking on the other line “And you think I’ll give it to you?” they watch Maggie closes her eyes for a bit, sigh deeply, lean back on the couch, massages her temple and furrow her eyebrows.

Samantha chuckles and Alex looks at her “I think Kieran gives the phone to his sister, so Maggie is talking with Karlene now based on her reactions.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll message you her number just stop talking and let me have a quiet night.” She rolled her eyes and nods her head twice before ending the call “Those kids spells trouble, most especially Karlene.”

“Why are they asking for Kara’s number?” Maggie takes a sip from her scotch first before answering Alex “They want to say goodnight to her and thanking her also for offering them a ride home.”

She then types Kara’s number on her phone and sends it to Kieran “There’s no harm if I give it to them, one of your sister’s talent is changing the subject of the conversation if ever they ask her some questions about Kara Danvers.” The three of them giggle as silence envelops them once more.

“I wish we can turn back the hands of time…”

“I wish the same, Alex.” She gives Maggie a small smile then slowly stand-up “I better get going, I know you girls are tired and I have a meeting tomorrow morning also.” The two girls did the same thing and they walk Alex to the door.

“Thanks for stopping by, Alex. I hope next time, you can bring Kara with you.” Sam pulls her into a hug and gently tap her back, she then looks at Maggie who looks down on the floor “Thanks for listening.”

“Anytime…” they watch the oldest Danvers walk-away and when she’s five to six steps away from the porch, Samantha calls her name. Alex turned around and saw her smiling at her “We’ll give you a call tomorrow, if Lena will be busy with her meetings, you can bring Kara here so she can see the kids.”

They saw how Alex face lit up “But don’t tell Kara yet, wait for my call okay?”

“Okay, thanks. Have a good night.” She waves at the two, opens the door of her car, went in and speeds off. As for Maggie, she looks at her friend while leaning her back on the door frame “Why you didn’t tell her that Lena owns the Seaside Shore Elementary?”

“The meeting is fixed by next week. I think that’s enough time for us to prepare Lena to meet her ex once again and prepare a written explanation on why we didn’t inform her.”

“So, we’re going to risk everything and let her know about Kara and Alex?” Samantha nods her head “They already wasted 8 years, Maggie. Alex saw how her sister’s world crumbles down, same goes for us with Lena. Don’t you think it’s time for those two to see each other again and talk?”

“You know what my answer will be. The main problem here is Lena. We both know how stubborn she is and she’ll do anything in her power to keep Kara away from her kids.”

“Well if Lena will do that then I think this is the time that Kara needs to do anything in her power also to stop her from doing that.” They both look at each other and let out a deep sigh as they both know that they need to prepare themselves once Lena finds out who owns the AKD Enterprise.

* * *

The week had been busy for both parties. Alex and Kara are preparing for their meeting with Seaside Shore Elementary next week with the owner and Mrs. Hampshire. The presentation needs to be perfect and clear. For Lena, she’s been busy but she finds time to pick up her kids at school which makes it hard for Sam and Maggie to set a bonding time for Kara and the twins.

Kieran and Karlene never fail to give Kara a call every night without their mother’s knowledge, they also got hold of their birth certificate and it makes sense now why their Aunts are acting weird and how nervous the blonde-girl is every time they mention their mother’s name.

Sam and Maggie are already thinking of a plan on how they will bring the twins to Kara’s apartment on Saturday but something happened that gives the youngest Danvers to spend time with Kieran and Karlene.

Friday afternoon came. Samantha immediately informed Alex that Lena won’t be home early tonight because of an unexpected meeting with some of the investors on her company that she needed to attend to. Maggie will pick up the kids while she will prepare a simple dinner for them. Alex agrees since both of them can leave work a little early today.

She decided to buy a cake for desserts and she let Kara bought something for Kieran and Karlene when she told her that Maggie said that she can spend time with the twins tomorrow. Little did she know that the girls, Samantha, Maggie, and her sister wanted to surprise her. The youngest Danvers didn’t ask anything since Alex told her that a friend of hers invited them for a dinner.

They arrive at Sam’s house an hour after they left their office. Kara notices the huge smile on her sister’s face when she rings the doorbell. The door opens after a few minutes and to Kara’s surprise, she saw Samantha standing there with a smile on her face too.

“Alex! Deedee! Come in, come in.” Alex went in first and followed by Kara who furrows her eyebrows when Sam called her Deedee instead of her real name “We bought a cake and she has something for the kids.”

“Thank you, come now. They are excited to see you.” Kara didn’t ask anything and just follow her sister and their friend as they stop in the living room “Hey guys, look who’s here!” Kara didn’t know who Samantha is talking to because she’s blocking her view but then she let out a huge smile when she sees Kieran and Karlene running towards her.

“Aunt Deedee! Aunt Deedee!” the twins said, Kara then kneel on the floor and open her arms wide to hug them both. She can’t explain this feeling she has. It’s been days since the last time she saw them and she can tell how badly she misses the two.

“I missed you guys.” Kara said while hugging them “We miss you too, Aunt Deedee.” As for Alex, Samantha and Maggie, the three girls are standing a few steps away from them trying their best not to cry.

“Are you going to stay for dinner? Aunt Alex too right?” Kara nods her head at Kieran and grins at him “By the way, I have something for you guys.” She stands-up and holds both of the twins and guide them towards the couch.

“Let’s leave them for a while, help me prepare the table so we can eat.” Samantha then forcefully pulls Maggie and Alex away from the three. As for Kara, they are now sitting on the couch and she’s sitting in between them “I don’t know if you two will like it or not.”

“Like it is an understatement. We will love it, whatever you’re giving to us.” Kara grins at Kieran and grabs the paper bag she places on the floor “Can you both close your eyes for me?”

“You’re weird Aunt Deedee but okay.” The twins closed their eyes as they wait patiently for the blonde-girl to say something. Both of them felt something on top of their lap “Can we open our eyes now?” Karlene asked, excitement in her voice.

“Yes please.” The moment the two open their eyes, they saw stuff toy on their lap. Karlene smiled when she sees a baby bear stuff toy as she hugs it tight and looks at Kara “Thank you, Aunt Deedee.”

“A scientist stuff toy?! This is so cool!” Kieran then stands-up and hug her, his twin sister did the same thing as they both kiss her on her cheek “I’m glad you both like it. I thought you’re going to throw it at me.”

“Why would we do that? Mom teaches us how to appreciate things other people give to us. We should be thankful whether it is big or small.” Kara smiles and feels proud of what Lena taught of her kids. That’s why she loves that girl so much “We’re going to hug this while we’re sleeping, right Kieran?”

“You got that right.” The twins high-five each other which makes Kara giggles “So, how’s school?” she asked and fold the paper bag she’s holding “School’s fine Aunt Deedee, our examination will be next week.”

“Do you guys need help to study? I can help you if you want.” Karlene smiles at her and nods her head “Mom will come home late tonight; we can go to our house to get some of the books that we need.”

“Oh okay, sure. Do we need to use a car or— “the two giggles as Kieran shakes his head “It’s just a few blocks away from here. We can walk.”

“Okay then, let’s go.” The trio goes to the kitchen to inform the three girls who are busy chatting about something that they needed to get their books from their house so their Aunt Deedee can help them study “Here’s the key. Let them punch the code for the alarm, they know it.”

“Thanks, Sam, so shall we?” the twins nod their heads with a smile on their faces as the three girls watch them leave “Are you sure Lena won’t be home early?”

“Yes and even if she does, we will know it.” Maggie answered and stir the sauce they are cooking “How?”

“She always calls us or send a text message of she’s on her way home. So, no need to worry. Just relax and have fun.”

* * *

** MEANWHILE… **

** KARA **

While we were walking, the kids are telling me stories about their vacation with their mother and aunts. How are the things with them at school and how happy they are right now to see me. I feel the same like I’ve said before, I don’t know why I’m feeling this way. I feel a connection to them and I know it’s weird to feel this way.

Kieran points a finger at their house and we’re a couple of blocks away from it when they ask me about Kara Danvers.

“We need to talk to her. When do you think she’ll come back?” I started to feel uncomfortable since I don’t want to lie to them anymore but my sister told me not to tell them that I’m Kara “I uh, I don’t know. Ms. Kara Danvers is a busy person, traveling here and there, you know. Riding a plane or a cab though she has a car yeah, she travels a lot.”

She hears the two gigglings and looks at them “You’re not good at lying, Ms. Kara Danvers.” I open and close my mouth like a fish when I hear Karlene say my name “We know it’s you. We heard Aunt Samantha say your name.”

“What?! When?!”

“The day you drop us off at our mother’s office.” I stop walking for a while, I don’t know if I’ll feel relief that they know who I am or this will start a problem for all of us “Is there a problem Aunt Kara?”

“Nothing Kiera, uh nothing.” I know there’s a reason why Alex doesn’t want me to say that I’m Kara, I think she doesn’t want Lena to know that her twins are looking for me “You don’t have to worry, we won’t tell anyone, especially our Mom.”

I furrow my eyebrows at them and was about to say something when Karlene speaks “ We will keep it a secret, we will still call you Aunt Deedee in front of them. We may be kids but we can sense that there’s a problem between you and our mother.”

The two starts to walk again as I followed them from behind, I don’t know what to say but there’s nothing I can do but to agree with them. If my sister, Sam, and Maggie find out they already know I’m Kara, they might won’t let me see them again.

“Okay deal but we need to be careful.” They both nod their heads at me as I insert the key into the keyhole when we reach the house. I open the door as we hear the alarm went off, I help Kieran climb a chair and he punches in the code while Karlene opens the light on their front door.

“But we don’t want to call you Aunt Kara. I think we already have too many Aunts.” I hear Karlene say “Then what do you guys want to call me?” the two look at each other first then look back at me.

“Is it okay if we call you Momma K?” my heart starts to beat faster than it should as I feel my eyes start to water “We don’t have someone else aside for our Mom and it’ll be cool to call if you allow us to call you that.”

“I uh… I—“

“But it’s okay if you don’t like it, we’re fine with Aunt Kara.”

“No! I mean, I would love it if you guys will consider calling me Momma.”

“Really?” I nod my head at them as they both run towards me “This is so cool! I can’t wait to tell our friends that we have a new Momma.” I chuckle as I shake my head at the two.

“We love you Momma K…,” the twins said in unison “I love you both too.” We kept silent for a while when I notice that we need to head back for our dinner.

“Go and get your books, I’ll wait for you guys here.” I watch them run towards the stairs but reminded them to be careful, they both say yes and while waiting, I gaze around the house. It is pretty neat, it’s not a shock to me since Lena is a neat freak.

My eyes landed on the table near the door, I saw photo frames with pictures of Lena, Kieran, and Karlene. I grab one of the frames with Lena’s picture ‘You’re still beautiful.’ I whispered and run my fingers on the glass.

‘I don’t know what I needed to do for you to forgive me. If you’ll give me a chance, I’ll promise you, I’ll make things right again for both of us.’ I wipe the tears that roll down on my cheek before they see me crying. I place back the photo frame on the table and was about to sit on the bottom of the stairs when I hear the bell ring.

I didn’t hesitate to open it since I thought it might be Maggie or Samantha checking on us “Who’s at the door, Momma?”

“Probably one of your Aunt, so you guys better hurry. We have to go.”

“Okay Momma K.” Karlene answered back as I went to the door and opens it and oh boy I wish I wasn't the one who opens it...

"Sorry, I forgot my keys at the--" she stops talking the moment she look up and sees me standing in front of her, shock written all over her face but it changes in an instant and gives me that cold and distant look and asks "What the fuck are you doing in my house?!"


	5. Her wounded heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena let it all out but still in control for some point...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, the next two chapters will still contain sad scenes like the ones on this chapter.
> 
> This entire chapter is Lena's POV...
> 
> Next one is Kara's POV

**LUTHOR’S RESIDENCE**

**LENA**

For 8 years, I thought I’m doing well… For 8 years, I thought that I already moved on from my past… For fucking 8 years, I thought I’ll be ready in case this day would come… but heck no! The moment my eyes landed on her, the pain, anger and hurt that I thought was gone came back in an instant. I feel like it was only yesterday.

“L-lena…” I hear her say my name as my jaw clench. I walk pass by her but she stops me when she gently grabs my arm, I know she wanted to say something but I forcefully pull my arm away from her.

“Get the fuck out of my house.” As I pointed the door with my finger, she didn’t say anything or move and just standing there looking at me “Don’t wait for me—“

“Lena please, give me a chance to explain…” she said as she interrupted me “I know what I did is unforgivable but please hear me out first.”

“Save it! I don’t need your explanation so get out of my house now!” I turn around and roam my eyes around the house, I’m still thinking what is she doing here and where the hell is Sam and Maggie. I called out their names but I didn’t hear any response then at the corner of my eyes, I saw something or someone moves from the stairs.

I saw Kieran and Karlene looking at me then to Kara.

_What are they doing here with—Do they know her? But how?!_

“Mom…” I look at Kieran and I can see how worried he is while looking at me. I forgot all the feelings I have right now, all I wanted to do is grab my kids and drive as far as possible from the girl who broke my heart. I was about to say something when I hear voices at the front door “Yo Deedee, the dinner is about to get cold.” I hear Maggie say.

They can’t see me since I’m standing a few feet away from the door and all of their attention is on her. Samantha notices the look on Kara’s face “Hey, what’s wrong?” she didn’t say anything and just look at me. The three girls, Sam, Alex, and Maggie look to where she is looking and their eyes widen when they saw me.

“What are you doing here??” Maggie asked me as I glare at her “You’re really asking me that question?! This is my house, in case you forgot!” I look at Sam then to Alex who is worried as hell like her sister. I clench my fist and I think Sam noticed it so she takes a few steps towards me and speaks that only the two of us can hear.

“I know you’re mad as hell right now and confused but don’t do anything stupid in front of your twins. Let me take them upstairs while you and the girls will wait for me in the living room.”

“I don’t want to—“

“Trust me, Lena, this is bound to happen.” I didn’t say anything and she takes that as a cue to bring Kieran and Karlene upstairs but motions for Maggie to guide us towards the living room. I heard my little boy ask if I’m mad and okay but I didn’t hear what Samantha said to him. I look back to my friend and the Danvers sisters who are both looking at me.

I walk at a fast pace, grab the knob and slam the door. I don’t give a fucking care if I made them a lot more nervous, all I think right now is to get away from here… away from her. I turn around but only to look at Maggie “I’m only giving you five minutes to explain things to me.”

I didn’t wait for her to say something as I start to walk away and head towards the living room. I position myself near the window and try to calm myself by thinking of my kids. I know that the three of them are already standing a few feet away from me but knowing Maggie, she won’t say anything until Sam is here. Though she’s tough and knows how to handle me if I’m being a bitch, she knows I’m different when it comes to my twins.

I heard footsteps coming towards me. I don’t want to turn around because every time I see Kara’s face, all I wanted to do is to yell at her “Lena…”

“Five minutes Samantha, I’m only giving you five minutes… no more, no less.”

“Well can you at least look at us while we explain things to you?” I let out a deep sigh as I turn around but trying my best not to look at one particular person “If you want to ask—“

“How and when?” three simple words as I interrupted Sam because that’s the only thing that matters to me, I want to know how and when they met them “At the Science fair, they are the ones who organized it.” I furrow my eyebrows at her as she continues talking.

“We were supposed to call you when we saw Alex and Kara at that time but I told Maggie that we need to find the kids first though we’re a bit too late. We found them talking to Kara.”

“So that’s the reason why you two acted weird that day and it’s not true that they canceled the fair!” the two of them look at each other then to me “Guilty as charge but we just don’t know how are we going to tell you,” Maggie said.

“It’s simple… Hey Lena, guess what? We saw your ex at the fair and guess again? She met your twins!!” I answered in a sarcastic tone “But no! You both chose to keep it from me and made me look like a fool by introducing her as the girl you’re dating?!” 

“Don’t be mad at them please.” I look at Kara as she takes two-step forward “Stay out of this, Ms. Danvers.” She opens her mouth to say something but I look back at Maggie and Samantha. I was about to say something when I hear her speak again.

“I’m part of this mess and I’m responsible since I’m the one who told them not to tell you about this.” I look back at her and slightly raised my eyebrow “Really? Why? Are you still guilty because of what you did??”

“Lena, I—“

“I don’t need your explanation nor do I care about you anymore. All I want you to do is get out of my house and I don’t want to see your face ever again!” I thought she’s going to back away but she didn’t “Please, just give me a chance to explain and fix things between us.”

“You want to fix things?! Okay, you want to fix this then fine.” I cross both of my arms on my chest and look straight into her eyes “Then tell me your reason why you didn’t show up that day??”

I saw mixed emotions running on her face as she struggles for words, she keeps on opening and closing her mouth and trying to give me an answer but she failed “I’m sorry…”

“That’s all you can say to me? You’re sorry?!” and now I’m the one who took one step towards her, “You told me to give you chance to prove to me that loving someone doesn’t always come with pain and sorrow, that if I’ll give you a chance to be part of my life, you won’t leave me and no one can tear us apart.”

I bit my lower lip to stop the tears threatening to fall but my eyes betray me “I’m willing to risk everything for you, I’m willing to feel all the pain I’ve felt because I know you’re worthy of my love and that I can hold onto your words that you will never left me or hurt me but damn you I was wrong! You made me feel I’m not worthy of that love and I’m just a nobody to you!”

“No, no, that’s not true…”

“But that’s what you made me feel! I was there Kara, I waited for you the entire day even though you’re not answering my calls and text, I didn’t lose faith in you, I know you’ll show up… I know you’re not like him, you won’t do the same thing, you won’t leave me but look where we are right now?!”

Tears flowing freely on my eyes as my mind start to recall the day my heart broke into a million pieces…

_*****_

_Lena double-checks her things before leaving their house that day, she didn’t pack that much, only the important things she needs. She read the text message of her girlfriend to meet her at the bus station at exactly eleven in the morning since she needs to do something first. It was sent two hours ago and she’s on her way to the bus stop now._

_She hailed a cab in front of the house but before she gets in, she takes one last look at the place where she grows up. Lena is willing to forget the life she has right now and be happy with her girlfriend. Money, fame, luxurious things, she doesn’t need those things, all she needed is her, the blonde girl who captured her heart from the very start. The one who loves her with all her heart. She throws her bags inside the cab and went in then took her mobile phone from her pocket and send a text message to Kara._

_While traveling, she asked herself numerous times if she’s ready for this... she’s not and she’s also afraid. There were times she wanted to back out or thinking negative things that she’ll just be a burden to Kara but every time she recalls those words that the blonde girl said to her, Lena forgets all of those things in her mind and be positive with their decision. She reached the bus stop in thirty minutes, there was no traffic because it’s not rush hour. After she paid the driver, she looks around for her girlfriend and when she didn’t find her, she looks at her watch, she’s ten minutes early so she decided to find somewhere where she can sit and waits for her._

_She busies herself with reading books and there was a time she checks on her things and her money thinking if it’ll be enough for them. Her family is rich but she never asked anything from her mother. She gave her enough allowance and saved some of it in case she’ll need it in the future and she’s glad she did that. She constantly checks her phone but Kara hasn’t responded to her last message informing her that she’s already at the bus station. It’s been forty-five minutes since she arrived but still, Kara hasn’t shown up._

_She dials her number but it went straight to her voicemail so she decided to call Alex and after three rings, the oldest Danvers speaks up._

_**“Hey, Lee! What’s up?”** _ _the latter let out a small smile and look around before answering “Hey Alex! Uh, is Kara there with you?”_

_“No, she left early today and said that she needed to do something first before she’ll meet you at the bus station.” Lena didn’t say something and look around again **“She’s not there with you yet?** ” she absentmindedly shakes her head as if Alex is right in front of her. She hears Alex's voice once again when she didn’t answer. _

_**“Did you try calling her?”** _

_“I did but it went through her voicemail.” The oldest Danvers knows the tone on Lena’s voice **“Hey, hey, listen. She’ll be there okay? Maybe she got stuck in traffic or went to buy something for you so you won’t get hungry or bored on your trip.”** she doesn’t want to think that Kara, who loves Lena dearly, has stood her up. Her sister won’t do that to her. _

__

_**“Just wait for her okay? Do you want me to go there and bring you lunch?”** _

_“No Alex, it’s okay and thank you. If you see her, please tell her that I’m waiting at the station.”_

__

_**“Of course Lena I will, I’ll ring her then I’ll call you back.”** _

_“Okay, thank you again, Alex.” The dark-haired girl ended the call and stare at her phone for a while. She opens her text messages once more and types something then sends it to Kara ‘I won’t leave; I know you’ll be here. I will wait for you… I will wait for you Kara.’ She tried her best not to cry and hold on to her words._

_Hours pass by and Lena is still waiting for Kara, she arrived at the station at exactly ten-fifty and it’s now five in the afternoon. She lost count on how many times she called her and sent her a text message. Sam, Alex, and Maggie called her a lot of times too though she rejected it, she sent a text message to them saying that she already went home but the truth is, she still waits for her girlfriend at the station. People are also looking at her and some asked her if she’s waiting for someone and all she could do is nod her head. She hasn’t eaten anything or even drinks some water. Another hour passes by when the rain starts pouring down. It was gloomy and cold the entire day but she didn’t bring an umbrella or coat before leaving their house, though there’s a roof to where she is sitting, she still gets wet because of the wind blowing hard._

_“Hey, miss! Miss!” Lena heard a man’s voice calling her “Go inside that store, you’ll get soak if you stayed there.” But the latter didn’t move and only look at him. She then fishes out her phone once more to check if Kara text or call her but there’s nothing… She stands up, grabs her bags and starts to walk… to where? She doesn’t know._

_Despite having thoughts that her girlfriend stood her up, she can’t stop herself from worrying about the blonde. She hopes and prayed that she is okay._

_Lena drags herself away from the station, she doesn’t care about the rain pouring hard or the wind blowing against her fragile body. The excitement and looking forward to the future with Kara are now slipping away as the voice of her mother saying that it’s a mistake loving a woman and that Kara is just like them. She wanted to push it out of her head but it’s not working now while tears are rolling down on her cheeks. She stops for a while when her phone rings thinking it is Kara and she’s right._

_She smiled as she sees her girlfriend’s name flashing on her screen “Kara! Thank God you’re okay. I’m so worried about you.” She said as soon as she answers the call “I’m at the station waiting for you. Do you want me to—“_

_“I want you to go home, Lena.” She furrows her eyebrows and drops one of her bags “Home? But why? I—“_

_“I thought I can do this but I’m sorry… I t-think it’s better if we end things between us. I’m no good for you.”_

_“Kara please, you’re—“_

_“No! Stop!... Just go home.”_

_“No, I won’t. Did I do something? Just tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it. I don’t want to lose you, Kara, please. I'll do anything for you… anything!”_

_“Anything?”_

_“Anything…” Lena waited for Kara’s response as her heart beats faster than it should “Then I want you to stay out of my life. Don’t call me ever again. Goodbye, Lena.”_

_“Kara wait” As she hears a click sound on the other line ‘This can’t be true.” Lena whispered as she stares at her phone. She dials her number again and again but it’s no used. Kara block her._

_All of the promises and their dreams shattered by one call… the call that wounded her heart as she feels a lot worse than her first heartbreak._

_*****_

**LENA**

I quickly wipe away the tears in my eyes, I promise myself that I won’t spare another single tear for Kara Danvers but I guess it’s meant to be broken.

“You made me believe in all of the things you said. You made me fall in love with you deeper each day. You made me hold on to the things you promised, that you’re not going to leave me! You fucking made me look stupid waiting there for hours!! And now you have the guts to tell me that you want to fix things between us?!!”

Samantha gently grab my arm to stop me from getting closer to her “I beg and pleaded to you not to leave me… I beg and pleaded to you to please stay with me. I keep on sending messages to you, asking if I did something wrong or to tell me what I can do to make things right again but you fucking ignored and blocked me!” as tears roll down on my cheeks again.

I wanted to say more and vented out all the anger I kept these years but I stop myself because having flashback in my mind about how stupid I am that time, how much tears I cried, how I look like a fool standing in front the door of her dorm while others give me a pity look because I’m begging her to talk to me… I got tired and exhausted. I wipe the tears in my eyes and cheeks then look at her.

“I’m done crying, begging and caring for you. Now I’ll be the one saying this.” She was crying the whole time while I told her what I went through that day but I don’t give a fucking care anymore “Stay away from my kids and stay the fuck out of my life!! I don’t want to see you ever again, you hear me?!” I walk pass by her but she stops me by grabbing my arm gently.

“I’m so sorry.” She said, “I’m sorry for all the pain I’ve caused you.” I forcefully pull my arm away from her “I don’t need your sorry. You know where the door is, don’t wait for me to drag you out of my house.” I didn’t wait for her to say something as I walk at a fast pace, run upstairs and into my room as I let my body collapsed on the floor while crying my heart out.


	6. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for not updating, I’ve been busy with things but I’ll try my best to update once a week. Thank you for all your comments and I enjoyed reading it especially those questions you guys have in your mind. As the story progress, everything will be answered. From Kara’s reason, how Lena conceived the twins and making Kara as part of it, why Kara doesn't know that Lena is pregnant or will they be able to fix things between them. Just be patient lol. The next chapters has more interactions between Kara, Lena, Kieran and Karlene since the latter two will do anything to make their family complete.
> 
> Again thank you and enjoy this new chapter! Happy New Year everyone!

**LUTHOR RESIDENCE**

**KARA**

I’m clenching my fist the moment Lena walk-away and run upstairs, I wanted to yell and be angry at myself for not saying anything… I just stood there and do nothing! She gave me a chance to explain… she gave me a chance but I ruin it! Tears are still flowing in my eyes freely but this is not the right time to cry. I wipe my tears quickly and look at my sister and our friends.

“I have to talk to her.” I didn’t wait for them to say anything as I quickly walk towards the stairs though I’m hearing Samantha’s voice calling my name. I didn’t stop and was about to climb when someone stops me, it’s Maggie.

“Don’t.” she simply said, I can’t figure out the emotions running on her face when I look at her “I know you’re mad at me but—“

“I am mad at you but I can forget that for a while.” She then releases her grip on my arm “But this is not the right time to talk to Lena after what happened.”

“But I want to explain my side.”

“She gave you a chance, didn’t she? But you said nothing. If you come up there and force her to talk to you, you and I know that it’ll get the situation worse. She won’t listen to you right now, Kara.”

“But Maggie.”

“Let her cool down for a while. You know her better than us.” I bit my lower lip and look at my sister who nods her head at me “C-can I at least talk to the kids again?”

“I don’t think--” I hold Maggie’s hand and gently squeeze it “Please Maggie, I know she won’t let me see them again.” I saw her look at Alex first then to Sam before she looks back at me.

“Please…” I beg once more as she nods her head “I’ll go get the kids.” I heard Sam say as I mouthed thank you to both of them. I try to compose myself because I don’t want Kieran and Karlene sees me in this mess. I took a deep breath and let it all out at once.

I heard footsteps behind me and when I turn around, I saw the twins with Sam. They stop on the last step of the stairs and both look up to Sam “Your Aunt Deedee wants to talk to you.” But they didn’t move and only look back at me.

“Kieran… Karlene.” I softly said and they both run towards me, I kneel and hug them tight, not wanting to let go “You can bring them to the living room if you want.” I broke the hug as I nod my head at Sam. I held both of their hands and goes to the living room.

The three of us sit on the sofa, me sitting in between them “We’re sorry, Momma K.” I look at Karlene when she said those words to me because I should be the one apologizing, not them.

“If we didn’t ask you to come with us to get our books, Mom won’t see you and she won’t be mad at us and you.” I saw her wipe the tears in her eyes as I carry her and place her on my lap “Please don’t cry.” And lift her chin so I can look her in the eye.

“It is not your fault that your Mom is mad at me and I can assure you that she’s not mad at you and your brother.”

“But we’re the ones who brought you here.” Kieran said, I wrap my arm on him and pull him closer to me “She’s not mad because you brought me here. She’s mad at me because-- As much as I want to explain things to you, you’re both too young to understand.”

“What will happen now Momma K? Will you come and see us again?” I wanted to say that everything will be okay… that I will do anything for their mother to forgive me… that I will see them again but I don’t want to lie anymore. I look at them as they look at me with sadness in their eyes. I can’t explain this feeling I have right now.

The thoughts of not seeing and hug them like this breaks my already broken heart. Like I know what a mother would feel if she won’t see her kids anymore… that’s the same feeling I’m having right now and that makes me harder to breathe.

“I will still call you and your brother every night before you go to bed. You can tell me your stories about school and stuff.” I tried to be cheerful in front of them but it’s hard because of the tears in their eyes and it’s affecting me a lot “Do you love our Mom, Momma K?”

I was caught off guard with Karlene’s question, I don’t know why out of nowhere she asked me that.

“Because if you do, you need to fix whatever problem you and Mom have. We just found you and we don’t want to lose you. We want our family to be complete.”

“Karlene, w-what do you mean by—“ I didn’t finish my question when she speaks again “We want you to have this but don’t open it yet. We will wait for your call tonight.” I didn’t have the chance to respond when Sam appears 

“Deedee, we have to go. We don’t want Lena to know that we’re still here.” I nod my head at her as I look at the twins, I pull them into a tight hug once more and place the paper inside my pocket.

“Remember this, if you need me, I’ll be here. I’m just a call away.” I can tell that they are crying while nodding their heads “And be good always. Love you both.”

“We will, Aunt Deedee. We love you too.” I give them a small smile and kisses them both on their heads but the truth is, I don’t want to go. I’m still holding and looking at them but Sam speaks once more “Deedee…”

“Uh yeah, yeah.” I stand up and held both of their hands once more as we walk towards the door, Maggie and Alex are already outside waiting for us. I look down at the two and let go of their hands “Bye Aunt Deedee…” they both said.

“No goodbyes please, I’ll see you both soon.” I walk at a fast pace and walk-pass by my sister and Maggie as tears roll down on my cheek. I keep telling myself not to look back because it’ll be hard for all of us. My mind is in a total mess right now, all I could think about are those words I heard from Lena, the pain and anger in her eyes, how she hates me, the possibility of not seeing the twins again… I thought losing her is the most painful thing I ever felt but I was wrong. Losing her for the second time and seeing how much she hates me makes it even more painful than the first one.

I have reasons why I didn’t show up; I have reasons why I left her but will that be enough for her to forgive me? Will that be enough for her to understand why I broke my promise?... for now, I don’t have any answers to those questions.

I stop walking and in a matter of seconds, I saw Maggie and Alex standing in front of me “Kara…”

“I’m so stupid! I’m so stupid to leave her and made them convince me that I’m not good enough for her!! That I let my fear took over me and decided to end things with her when all she did is be strong for both of us.” I can see the sympathy my sister is giving me because she knows while Maggie is giving me a confused look.

But there is one thing my sister and friends don’t know. One thing I kept from them all these years.

“I was there, Alex. I was there at the bus station that day.” I said, “You were there??” I nod my head at Maggie.

And the confusion on her face turns into anger “What the fuck Kara?! You were there but you broke up with her on the phone?!” Maggie walks towards me but Sam came out of nowhere “This is not the right place to talk about these things. I suggest that we go somewhere else.”

No one said a word so Sam takes that as a yes “Let me check my windows and doors first then we’ll leave.” She pulls Maggie with her and not leaving her behind. Alex stands in front of me and look straight in my eyes, she didn’t say anything and just pull me into a hug “I wish I could turn back the hands of time, Alex. If that’s possible, I will do it… I will do it for Lena.”

I cry harder on my sister’s shoulder while I hope and pray that one day, the girl I love the most will forgive me and give me a chance to make things right again.

* * *

We decided to go to my apartment since no one suggested where we’ll go. The moment we arrived, I directly go to my room, open my closet, take out a medium size box and place it on the floor. I fish out my phone in my pocket and place it on the bed. When I open the box, the first thing I saw is the first photograph I had with Lena. This is one of the memorable photos I had with her, you wanna know why it’s memorable?

It’s because I aced my exam in Linear Algebra with her help when my sister took this, I’m having problems with that subject and tried my best to understand it but it seems like numbers don’t like me. I smile at the photo as I recall how happy I am to have a Lena Luthor in my life and for me to realize how much I like her.

_*****_

_Kara almost yells when she sees that she aces the exam their professor gave last week for their subject Linear Algebra. She blinks her eyes multiple times to see if she’s seeing it correctly and she is. She grins and takes her phone in her pocket and quickly dials the one person that came into her mind when she sees her score._

**_“Hey Kara!”_ ** _the moment she hears Lena’s voice, her grins become wider and fasten her pace out of their classroom “Lena! Guess what I have on my hand right now?!” she hears the dark-haired girl chuckles before speaking._

**_“Uh okay… potstickers?”_ ** _Kara giggles while shaking her head “You’re terrible in guessing game.”_

**_“No, I’m not! Potstickers are the only thing that makes you excited like that.”_ **

_‘Until you came.’ She mumbles **“I beg your pardon.”** Kara opens and closes her mouth while trying to figure out what to say._

**_“Kara? Are you still there?”_ **

_“Y-yeah, yeah. Where are you right now? I want to show you something.” she answered, ignoring her friend’s question and the sudden irregular beating of her heart **“I’m on my way to your building. I’m with the girls.”**_

_“Oh okay, I’ll wait for you here then. Hurry up, okay?” Lena chuckles once more **“Be there in five.”** And ended the call. Kara smiles stupidly while looking at her phone “I see those heart eyes again.” The blonde-haired girl looks to her right and sees her sister standing there. _

_“Heart eyes? What—“_

_“Oh Kara please, stop denying your feelings for Lena.”_

_“Feelings? What feelings? I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Alex laughs when she saw how her sister’s face flushed and how nervous she looks “You’re in love with Ms. Luthor.”_

_“What—No I’m not!”_

_“Are you sure?” Kara looks at her for a while before nodding her head twice. Alex shrugs her shoulder and the youngest Danvers saw her sister typing something on her phone, she then places it on her ears then smile “Hi Simon!” she said._

_“I think I can help you with Lena. You told me you like her right?” Alex then secretly glances at her sister who is furrowing her eyebrows now but she pretends that she’s not looking at her “I will meet her later for lunch then I will ask her if I can give her number to you.”_

_Alex wanted to laugh because she can see the reaction on her sister’s face at the corner of her eyes. Kara crosses both of her arms on her chest while tapping her right foot on the floor, the gesture Kara’s always doing when she doesn’t like what she’s hearing or in short when she’s jealous “Really? You gave her flowers the other day?”_

_“Cool! Okay, I will let you know if she agrees to give her number to you.” Alex nods her head and smiles “Sure, talk to you later.” And ended the call. She looks at Kara who looks away not wanting to get caught that she’s listening but the older Danvers already knows it. The latter didn’t say anything and just stand there beside her little sister, she has a feeling that any moment now, Kara will ask her about Simon… and she was right._

_“I heard you said that Simon gave flowers to Lena.” The brunette nods her head and looks at her “Yeah, he said he gave her flowers the other day.”_

_“Why?”_

_“What do you mean why?”_

_“Why would he give her flowers? And what time? Because I was with her for two days straight!”_

_“The entire day? Remember that you’re the only one who has one-hour free time while the rest of us has two hours.”_

_“Still, I will know it because I will see the flowers.”_

_“Maybe she kept it from you.”_

_“No, she won’t do that. She tells me everything!”_

_“Do friends do that?”_

_“No—I mean yes!”_

_“You tell everything with Sam and Maggie?” and again Alex wanted to laugh when her sister turns into fish once more by opening and closing her mouth, good thing that the girls, Lena, Sam and Maggie arrives and save Kara from acting stupid in front of her sister “Kara!”_

_The blonde-girl turns around and smiles when she sees Lena, like what they always do, the two hug each other while the three girls’ glances with each other. Among the five of them, Kara and Lena are the only ones who like to hug, yes Kara hugs them but not every time._

_“So, what are you going to show me?” Lena asked when they broke the hug, Kara then hands over the examination paper she’s holding and waits for her best friend’s reaction “Oh my God Kara! Congratulations! I know you’ll ace this test!”_

_“Uh y-yeah, but I won’t be able to do it if you didn’t help me so thank you.”_

_“No need to thank me, I just teach you, rest is credited to your hard work and dedication to pass.” Kara grins at her and looks down on the floor “Oh before I forgot, there’s something I want to give you.” The blonde-haired girl watches her friend rummaging her bag for something, after a few seconds, she saw Lena holding a present._

_“This is for you.” Lena said and give it to her “For me? What is it?” as she looks at the square thing wrapped in a fancy gift wrap._

_“Open it.” Kara smiles at her first then excitedly opens her present but unlike others who will rip the wrapper when opening a gift, the latter is carefully removing the tape and that makes Maggie and Alex giggles “When will your sister confess her feelings to our walking encyclopedia friend?”_

_“As much as I want that to happen sooner, I think she’s still weighing what Lena feels about her, Maggie.”_

_“Is she blind not to see that Lena likes her too??” Alex shrugs her shoulder while Maggie shakes her head “Let them be, one day they will realize it, they have the whole time in the world to enjoy every moment they have together.” The two look at Samantha who has a smile on her face._

_“But… if we graduated and they will still deny their feelings then we must interfere and do some drastic measures!” the three of them laughs when they hear Kara’s voice “Lena!” they look at her and saw the priceless reaction while holding a planner._

_“Lena bought her a planner?” Alex asked the two “Not just a planner but a very expensive one.” Maggie answered._

_“You uh, you like it?” the dark-haired girl asked with a smile on her face “I love it so much!”_

_“Well good thing you said that because she’s been carrying it for two weeks while waiting for the result of your examination on that Li—Lime—your subject that involves numbers.”_

_“Really?” Kara asked Lena after she heard what Maggie said, the dark-haired girl glares at her Latina friend first before looking back at Kara “Yes.”_

_“You guess that I’ll ace my test?”_

_“I don’t need to guess because I know you will. You’re smart Kara, you’re just nervous most of the times and you don’t believe in yourself.”_

_“No one believes in—“_

_“But I do.” They stare at each other’s eyes for a while, their friends and Kara’s sister didn’t interrupt them and just taking pictures of the two “Okay, I’m hungry! Enough with the staring.” The two women flushed and cursed Maggie inside their heads._

_“Thanks for this one, Lee. I will take care of it, I promise.”_

_“You’re welcome, Kara.” They are lost in their world once more “Oh boy, if these two won’t admit their feelings by the end of this week, I’ll expose them!” Maggie laughs out loud while Alex shakes her head. They watch how the two girls are lost in each other’s eyes and both smiling sweetly at one another. The older Danvers decided to capture this moment so she takes out her phone and takes the photo of the two._

_*****_

My mind went back to reality when I hear knock on my door, I wipe the tears rolling down my face and waits for my door to open. I saw Alex, Sam and Maggie enters my room and sit with me on the floor. Sam, who is sitting beside me sees the photograph I’m holding.

“Are you still using the planner she gave to you?” I nod my head at her and give her a small smile “I always have it with me, everywhere I go.”

“I remember how excited Lena was to give that planner to you. Did you know that it’s a customized one? She spent thousands just to give you a perfect gift.” I look at Maggie and even though she’s smiling, I can see the irritation on her face “You might not know this but she’s willing to give everything for you, Kara. Everything.” She stops for a while and looks down on the floor.

“You haven’t seen those times that she fought against her mother to defend you and the love you have for each other. There were a lot of times that she’s crying all night but she didn’t tell you. Why? Because she knows you have a lot of things going on in your mind with regards to your studies and your family at that time. She doesn’t want you to know that her mother is against your relationship because it might change your mind and she doesn’t want to lose you.”

“She lets you in, she trusted every word you said to her but in the end, you broke up with her over the phone and now you informed us that you were there at the bus station?!”

“Maggie…”

“Doesn’t she deserve a normal break-up? The one where you’ll explain things to her and not just let her wait almost the entire day for you to come!” she stands up and looks down at me “but despite that, I won’t be unfair to you because I saw how you changed Lena and how much you made her happy. I will still thank you for that.”

I look up to her and I saw her walk towards the door “Do you think it’s easy for me to let her go? How I barely survive a day for the past 8 years?? That I wish I could go back to that day and not leave her?? I have reasons, Maggie!”

“Fuck your reasons, if you love her, if you love Lena, you won’t let someone ruin your relationship with her. No one can tear you both apart when you are together but you chose the easy way out.” Maggie left us and Alex follows her leaving me with Sam. I felt her hand on my shoulder.

“We kinda figure out your reason but we’re not sure about it. We got the confirmation just today when you said that you were there at the station.” She said to me “I do understand that you did that for her sake but you shouldn’t let them decide what’s best for you and Lena… because in the end, the decision should come from you and her.”

“I’m so sorry, Samantha. My fears, negative thoughts, and confusion overpower me at that time. I didn’t mean to hurt her or leave her. I got scared but I know that’s not an excuse.”

“I was there… I was standing on the other side of the road while watching her walking in the rain. I just stood there while I broke up with her over the phone. I saw how hurt she was, I saw how much pain I’ve caused her but I was a coward, weak and scared. Maggie’s right, I chose the easy way out.”

“I hurt her, I break not only the promises I made but also her heart and I regret it, Samantha.” I cry hard as she pulls me into a hug “I will do anything for her to forgive me, anything! Even if it means that I need to wait longer, I’m willing to do it because I want her back. I want my Lena back.”

I don’t care if I look stupid in front of my friend for crying like this as I need to let it all out “Then don’t give up on her even if she pushes you away. It won’t be easy Kara but I know you can fix this and in the end, your family will be complete.” I stop crying for a while when I hear those last words from her, the same thing Karlene told me.

I remember the paper she gave to me that I place inside my pocket, I took it out and stare at it. I know she told me not to open it until I give them a call but in the back of my mind, something is urging me to look at it “What is that?” I heard Sam asked me “I don’t know what it is but Karlene gave it to me.” I answered and look at her.

She gave me a small smile and look at the paper I’m holding “I think it’s a letter, even though Maggie called them little devils, those two are thoughtful and sweet especially Karlene. They like to give us letters when they want to say something to us or just to say thank you.”

I smiled at her and wipe the tears on my cheeks “Should I open it? She told me not to until I call them.”

“You will call—“

“If it’s okay with you and Maggie, I mean, I uh, this is my last option of communication with the twins but if you—“

“It’s fine Kara if that’s what you want, we’re in no position to stop you and about that letter, it’s up to you if you want to open it now or later.” Though it’s only been an hour or so since the last time I saw them, I miss the twins already.

“I guess you better call them now, I’ll go get something to drink, you want one?” I nod my head at Sam and watch her went out of my room, I grab my phone on the bed and scroll through my contacts then I decided to put Karlene and Kieran’s number on my speed dial. I dial her number and waits for my call to connect. Karlene answers my call after four rings.

**_“Momma K.”_** I got worried because she sounds like she’s crying and worried “Hey sweetheart, are you—are you crying?”

**_“Yeah.”_** And it breaks my heart even more “Why? Would you mind telling it to me?.” I don’t know this feeling I have every time my mind process the word Momma, I really can’t explain it and it’s making me confused.

**“ _It’s Mom.”_** She simply said “What happened to your Mom? Is she okay?” I started pacing back and forth, if something happened to Lena, I won’t forgive myself. I grab my coat and I’m ready to go back to their house when Karlene speaks once more.

**_“She’s fine Momma, me and Kieran check up on her and we found her sleeping on the bed still wearing her work clothes. I want to wake her up so we can have dinner together but Kieran said not to wake her up and let her rest. I’m worried about her, Momma.”_ **

I sit on my bed and look at the photograph I’m holding a while ago “Don’t be, I promise you, your Mom is going to be all right.”

**_“Can you come and take care of her?”_** I bit my lower lip to stop myself from crying again “If only I can do that, sweetheart.”

**_“You cannot?”_** I let out a deep sigh and think of something else to say then I remember they haven’t eaten their dinner too “Did you and Kieran eat your dinner?”

**_“Kieran’s in the kitchen and making some bread for us, you want to talk to him?”_** I nod my head absentmindedly but I said yes when I realize what I did, I hear shuffling sounds at the other line and I think she’s walking towards the kitchen **_“Kieran, Momma K wants to talk to you.”_**

**_“Momma K?”_** he said “Hey sweetheart, what are you doing?”

**_“I’m making a sandwich for me and Karlene. We will eat it while watching some cartoons later.”_ **

“Are you allowed to stay up late?”

**_“It’s Friday Momma, we don’t have classes tomorrow.”_** I palm face myself for forgetting that it’s Friday “Okay, uh can I ask you a favor baby?”

**_“Sure Momma, what is it?”_** I look at the photograph I’m holding once more “Can you sleep with Karlene tonight? She’s kinda worried about your Mom and I have a feeling that she won’t get a proper sleep later.” I let out a sigh and pause for a while.

“She told me that your mother fell asleep without changing clothes.”

**_“Yeah she did, that never happens to her but I will take care of her and Karlene, Momma. You don’t need to worry.”_** I smile a little, even though he’s only eight, Kieran acts like the man of the house and Lena is lucky to have both of them “Thank you, Kieran.”

I hear noises behind me and saw Alex, Maggie, and Sam entering my room once more. I can tell that Maggie’s expression on her face is a little calmer now then my eyes landed on the paper Karlene gave to me. I stand up, pick it up and sit on my bed again.

**_“Have you eaten your dinner, Momma K?”_** I hear Kieran asked, “I’m not that hungry, sweetie.”

**_“Okay but don’t forget to eat when you’re hungry, okay? Don’t be stubborn like our Mom.”_** It made me chuckle when he said that as I open the paper I’m holding with one hand. It’s kinda giving me a hard time but I can’t put the phone on speaker because the girls will hear our conversation and I don’t know where I put my earphones.

“What kind of sandwich are you making?” I asked then I furrow my eyebrows when I see the words _‘Certificate of Birth’_.

_Why would Karlene give me a birth certificate?_

**_“Tuna and chicken sandwich. Karlene is making milk for both of us.”_ **

“That's yummy.” I answered back while reading the contents in the certificate “Make sure that you both brush—“ I stop in mid-sentence when I see a name written under the _second legal parent._ My heart starts to beat faster as my eyes start to water again. I’ve been staring at the birth certificate I’m holding when I hear Alex calls my name.

“Are you all right?” she asked me, I look at them as tears roll down my face. I wanted to say something but I stop when I hear Kieran’s voice **_“Momma? Are you still there?”_**

More tears roll down on my cheeks when he called me Momma “Put the phone on speaker baby.” I ignore the look and stares my sister and friends are giving me and waits for the twins to speak **_“It’s now on speaker mode, Momma.”_**

“Kieran… Karlene…” I said and look at birth certificate on my hand “Momma loves you both so much. I’ll call you tomorrow, okay?”

**_“Okay Momma, bye! Goodnight!”_ **

“Goodnight…” I ended the call and walk straight to where they are sitting “Can someone please explain this to me?!” I show them the birth certificate I’m holding and point at the name written under the second legal parent… it is my name… Kara Danvers.


	7. Danvers-Luthor Family Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kieran and Karlene will do everythinf for their mothers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Uh, sorry? I've been busy with work for the past few weeks. I'm working in IT Industry which involves websites and application it it may take months for us to finish one project only so it will take time for me to update. I won't abandon a story without informing you guys. I'm a bit free but I don't know when will I post the part two of this chapter.
> 
> From this chapter onwards, it'll be comedy and interaction between Kara, Lena and their twins. Though there are still some angst and sad parts (minimal), will give a heads-up if it's full drama.
> 
> But anyway, thank you for the support and love.

**To my little sister Mich and to McGeeks PH :)**

**Kara’s Apartment**

Alex, Samantha, and Maggie are still looking at the papers the latter is holding. They can’t believe what they are seeing right now. Kara, on the other hand, is still crying, a lot of questions running in her mind and the guiltiness she’s feeling tripled although it’s still not clear why her name is written as the second legal parent of Lena’s twins.

Samantha, who recovered first look at their friend. She took a deep breath and release all of it “Kara… I don’t know if we’re the right person to explain this thing to you.” And looks back at the paper Maggie is holding “We don’t want to cause more trouble if we did answer or tell you the truth about it.”

The blonde girl understands where Samantha is going, she knows that Lena is pissed with her friends by lying to her about Deedee and not telling her that Kieran and Karlene already met her.

“Just please tell me why you hide it from me?” the young Danvers look at her sister “Why you didn’t tell me, Alex?” she doesn’t need to know or ask if her older sister knows about the twins. Kara saw her reaction the moment she saw the birth certificate… Alex knows about it.

Maggie looks at her ex, giving her encouragement “Because I saw how devastated you are for breaking up with her.”

“Fuck! That’s not an excuse! I have the right to know!” Alex swallowed the lump on her throat, she knows her sister, she never raised her voice at someone or curse or even say bad things about them but it’s a different case now. It’s reasonable that the blonde girl will react that way.

Alex looks down but felt Maggie’s hand behind her back, she looks at her way and the Latina gives her a small smile. The oldest Danvers look back at her sister who is still crying, eyebrows furrowed “I know you have the right to know but like what I’ve said, I saw how your world crumbles down. You are crying every day while looking at Lena’s picture, I lost count on how many times you try to call her, you failed some of your subjects, you lost your appetite, you didn’t go out of your room for months!”

She stopped talking and let out a deep sigh “Now tell me if I told you that she was pregnant the time you left her, will you be able to make it through knowing that you not only lost Lena but you lost your child too?” Alex tries her best to keep her tears at bay but she failed “Do you think it’s easy for me to lie to you every fucking day for the past 8 years?! How did I want to tell you about it? I saw what you’ve been through that’s why I’m doing my best in pushing you to find Lena and fix things between her.”

“I know it’s not an excuse and I’m so sorry for lying to you but sometimes we have to decide for the sake of our loved ones.”

Kara didn’t say anything, she wants to understand, she wants to but for now, her heart and mind don’t want to accept any explanations. She turns around and walks towards her bed “I want to be alone.”

“Kara…” Maggie stops Alex from reaching out to her sister ‘Give her some time.’ She whispered to the taller brunette and pull her out of the room. Samantha stands there for a minute while looking at Kara and decided to leave her for a while. She starts to walk away and hold the knob on the door when she stops and looks at her blonde friend.

“Alex finds out about Lena being pregnant weeks after you two broke up. She never told us her reason why she kept it from you but based on what I heard from her, she just wants to protect you and make sure that you’ll get through.” She waits if Kara will say something but the latter just stands there not even bothering to look at her.

“I’ll do the same thing if it happens to me. Seeing one of the most important people in your life in that state is hard but Alex is always there by your side and in the end, pulling you back up and fight for the one you love.”

“We’ll leave you for now but you have to think about what you’ll do. 8 years is too much; I think both of you deserve to be happy… together.” Still, Kara didn’t say anything but she looks back when she heard the door closes. Her eyes landed on the birth certificate Maggie left on her bedside table and took it.

Some of her questions already found an answer. Like, why is she feeling that way towards Kieran and Karlene? The thought of not seeing them again breaks her heart or why she wants to spend more time with them? It’s because they are not only Lena’s twins, they are their twins. Hers and Lena’s. Kara grabs her phone and dials Karlene’s number once more. She’s trying to calm herself while waiting for the call to connect.

“Hi Momma K!” but the moment she hears Karlene’s voice, tears start to roll down on her face once more. She bit her lower lip to stop herself from crying “Momma? Are you there?”

“Yeah, yeah sweetie, I’m here.” And wipes her tears on her cheeks “Did you and your brother finish your dinner?”

“Yes, we’re still watching SpongeBob and he’s hilarious.” Kara chuckles though there are still tears in her eyes “How about you Momma? Did you eat your dinner?”

“Uh, not yet, I’m not that hungry.”

“But you have to eat something.” She hears Kieran’s voice “Am I on speaker?”

“Oh yes, you are.” And the twins laugh “I will eat my dinner later so don’t worry about it okay?”

“Okay Momma!” they both answered in unison. She just smiled and look at the birth certificate she’s holding.

“Kieran? Karlene?” Kara said, “I want to say something to both of you.”

“Sure Momma, what is it?” Kara took a deep breath and let it out “I want you to listen to every word I say and always keep it in your mind.” She contemplates for a while but she knows she needed to let it all out.

“Momma wants to say sorry for everything.” She keeps on reminding herself to keep her tears at bay and push away her emotions for now “Sorry if I’m not there for both of you. I don’t know how to explain this but I hope one day, you can forgive me.”

“From the first time I saw both of you, I felt this strong connection. Like you two belongs to me and I’m right.”

“I want you guys to know that I’m happy to be your Momma K and I promise you both that I’ll be here, no matter what happened. I will be here for both of you.” She waited for the twins to say something and she smiled when she hears their voices.

“We love you, Momma K.”

“I love you both so much.” Kara let out a genuine smile. She’s not only doing this because of what she finds out, but she’s also doing this because she wants her family to be complete. She wants her Lena back. Her mind went back to what Samantha said, 8 years is too much and it’s time for them to get back on track.

This is not the right time to cry or feel pity for herself. She and Lena found each other once more though it can mean a lot of things she knows for sure what she wants now.

“Momma?” her mind went back to reality when she heard Karlene’s voice “Did you guys check on your Mom again?”

“Not yet, before we go to bed, I’ll check on her.” Kieran answered “Okay sweetheart but can you do me a favor again?”

“Sure Momma, what is it?” Kara opens and closes her mouth like a fish, she’s having a second thought but she shakes it off and goes with her plan though she needs to know something first “Let me ask this first, what time are you guys sleeping?”

“We go to bed at exactly 8, Momma but it doesn’t mean we’re sleeping. I’m writing something in my diary while Kieran reads a book. Mom doesn’t know it but she’ll only check us twice. She’s too tired from her work so she normally falls asleep first than us.”

Kara smiled and nods her head twice “Okay then if your Mom falls asleep before you guys then I think you can help me with my plan.”

“Ooohhh, we love to help you, Momma. Now tell us.” Kara giggles and shakes her head “Here’s my plan…” the latter answered.

* * *

It’s been days since Kara and Lena saw each other again. It’s also been days since she found out the truth about Kieran and Karlene and she’s been communicating with the twins every night. She makes sure to check on them and also Lena. As for her and Alex, the two are talking when it comes to their work and both of them felt a little relief when the meeting with Seaside Shore Elementary postponed for another week.

As for Lena, she hasn’t talked to Samantha and Maggie about what happened, she busies herself with work and her kids. If she talks to them, it’s all about work as they informed her about the AKD Enterprise. At first, she wants to terminate the contract she signed but she’s not the type of person who will put her feelings first and the contract is between her school and Kara’s company.

Then Friday night came, Kieran and Karlene won’t have a class on Monday since it’s their Principal’s, Ms. Hampshire’s birthday. Lena treats her employees fairly, she allows them to have time off during their birthdays as long as it won’t affect their work, company or in school.

The twins are excited because Lena promised them that they will have a movie night. Samantha is the one who picks them up from school since Lena has a meeting but promised her kids that she’ll be home early and she did. She thanked Samantha and the latter just smiled and hug her friend.

“Mom! Mom! You’re home!” Karlene excitedly said and run towards her, the oldest Luthor smiled and bend over to hug and kiss the little one’s head. Kieran did the same thing as so does Lena. The three of them go to the living room and sit on the sofa as Lena places her purse on the table.

“How’s school, loves?” she asked and lean her back on the sofa “Nothing new, Mom but everything is fine at school. How’s your work?”

“Same old, same old. Mom will be busy by next week, I have 7 meetings to attend to.” The older Luthor smiled but the twins notice something, she keeps on massaging her temple and her eyes are a bit watery “Mom? Are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah, Mommy is just tired from work.” But Kieran didn’t buy it, he knows how stubborn their mother is so he places his palm on her forehead as Lena furrow her eyebrows “What are you doing, love?”

“Checking your temperature. Karlene, can you get our oral thermometer upstairs?” Karlene nods her head and runs off “I’m fine baby, just tired okay?”

“I want to be sure.” The older Luthor shakes her head and smiles then hear Karlene’s footsteps and look at her “I didn’t run, Mom.” And give her an innocent smile. She then gives the thermometer to her brother as Lena sighs.

“I told you guys, I’m fine.” She said, “Please put this in your mouth, Mom.”

“But Kieran.”

“Please.”

Lena sighs and takes the thermometer from his hand and places it under her tongue. The twins smile at her and wait patiently but Karlene already sent a text message to Kara informing her that their mother is sick even though she’s not sure yet. Three minutes pass by and Lena removes the thing in her mouth and widens her eyes.

She quickly clicks the button to reset it without letting her kids see her temperature but she didn’t know that Kieran is looking over her shoulder “See? You’re sick.”

“Wha—how did you know?” Kieran stands up and took the thermometer from his mother “I saw it before you click this button.” He then starts walking towards the kitchen leaving Lena and Karlene “Your brother is a sneaky one.”

“He’s not but he knows that you will do that, Mom. Now come on, let’s get you to bed.” Karlene answered and carry her Mommy’s purse “But it’s our movie night.”

“You need rest, Mommy. We can watch movies once you feel better.”

“But I feel better.” Karlene stops and looks at her Mom while Kieran comes back with a bottle of medicine “You’re not fine, Mom.” He said.

“I am fine, honest. To make you two less worried, I will take some medicine after we eat our dinner then we’ll have our movie night.” The twins look at each other first, they want to say no but they know that their mother will insist that she’s fine “Okay but be sure that you’ll drink your medicine.”

Lena smiles and nods her head “Let’s have some pizza for dinner, you and your brother pick movies you want to watch then we’ll arrange this living room into a cozy place.”

“Mom, can we have some fries too?” Kieran looks at his sister but the latter ignores him and continues looking at their mother “Sure, let me put some in the air fryer.”

Kieran and Karlene both nod their heads and watch their mother walk-away “Tell me.” Kieran said to his twin sister but Karlene just shrugs her shoulder and quickly type something on her phone, when she’s done, she smiles and presses the send button “Mom! Kieran already ordered the pizza!” the young boy furrow his eyebrows but when his sister gives him a creepy smile, he already knows what she did.

“Just to make it clear, I’m not part of this.” He said while Karlene has a huge smile on her face.

Before deciding which movies they will watch, the twins hurriedly went upstairs and get their things. For them to not get tired getting up and down the stairs, they throw their pillows, blankets from upstairs to the bottom of the stairs.

“Bombs away!!” Karlene shouted and giggles when she throws their Mommy’s pillows too. Lena, on the other hand, knows what they are doing and just let them, they always do that when they have a movie night. The trio fixed the living room. They have two inflatable beds, one for Lena and one for the twins. They place two comforters on each then place their pillows.

Once finished, they let their mother sit and rest as they continue to see her massaging her temple and she looks paler than she usually is. They were sitting on the inflatable beds when Lena checks the movie they are going to watch.

“Are you guys sure you want to watch Hereditary and Anabelle?” she looks at the two who are giving her a huge smile “We’ve been watching cartoons for a week, we want something new.” Karlene nods her head as she agrees with her brother when her phone starts to ring, she looks at it and saw their Momma K is calling. She quickly put it in silent mode.

“Who’s calling sweetheart?” Lena asked “Oh, it’s Aunt Maggie but I think she accidentally dialed my number since she drops the call” the little girl answered.

“Okay, I’ll just go to my room and change, there’s the money for the pizza but be sure it’s the pizza guy before you open the door.”

“Sure Mommy, please hurry back.”

“I will sweetheart.” Once Lena is nowhere in sight, Karlene sent another text message to Kara telling her that the coast is clear. As for Kieran, he just let his sister do what she wants, he knows that he can’t stop Karlene if she’s up to something.

“Please don’t tell me that you told Momma that our mother is sick.” He said while checking his phone also “I did, you know that it’ll get worse once she lay down and rest.”

Lena seldom gets sick but if she does it’s weird. The two know that her temperature might spike up the moment she gets cozy on the bed and they can’t call their Aunt Maggie and Aunt Samantha that night. The two always join the Luthor family to watch one movie then leave the trio after.

“We can’t call Aunt Alex because she will say no, so I have no choice but to call Momma K.” Karlene explained while typing something on her phone “Did you forget that even if she comes here, she won’t be able to get inside because of what happened?”

“Yes, but things are a bit different now.” Kieran didn’t ask her what does she mean by that because he knows what she’s trying to say “Mom can’t do anything about that later.”

Kieran just rolled his eyes at Karlene and do his thing when they hear the doorbell rings, the little girl hurriedly runs towards the door, opens it and smile at the person standing in front of her and whisper something on the person’s ear. She smiles once again and close the door then run back to the living room.

When Lena comes back to the living room, she saw four pizza boxes on the table next to the bowl of fries, she furrows her eyebrows because she remembers that she only ordered two boxes of pizza.

“Mr. Delivery guy said that these two boxes are free. It’s their way to say thank you to their loyal and old customers.” Kieran said when he saw their mother eyeing the pizza boxes “Really? Nice, did you say thank you?”

“Of course, Mom.” Lena smiles and sits on her inflatable bed, Karlene then gives her one full box of pizza “This is for you.”

She opens the box and saw a veggie pizza. She doesn’t normally order that one because Kieran and Karlene want pepperoni and Hawaiian and she hardly finishes a whole box.

“The pizza girl likes you, Mom.” Lena giggles but stop when she realizes what her daughter said “Pizza girl?”

“She said Pizza guy, Mom. I think your fever is getting into you.”

“No, I hear her say Pizza girl.”

“I said Pizza guy. Why don’t you relax and rest while eating and watching the movie?” Karlene then stands up and gives a paper plate to their mother then grab the remote on the table. She plays the movie as the trio starts watching.

Ten minutes into the movie, Lena starts to feel uneasy because of her fever. She feels the heat coming out of her body, her headache, and her watery eyes.

_Come on, not now, please. Not now._

She let out a deep sigh and closes her eyes for a second but when she opens it, she saw her son and daughter looking at her “You okay, Mom?”

“Yes sweetheart, I’m okay.”

“You don’t look okay.” Kieran said in a worried tone “Can we call one of our Aunts to spend the night with us?”

“Your Aunt Samantha is busy with work while your Aunt Maggie needs to attend some important gathering… I’ll be fine. I haven’t taken the medicine that’s why I don’t feel okay.”

“Mom please, we’re only eight, if something bad happens to you, we don’t know what we’ll do.” Lena saw the worried look on their faces and she doesn’t want to ruin their movie night so she agrees “You stay with Mom while I call them.”

Kieran nods his head and lets her sister call their Aunts, he grabs one of the comforters resting on the sofa and place it on top of Lena, he then takes one tablet and gives it to his mother and watch her drink the medicine “Are you comfortable now, Mom?”

“Yes Kieran, thank you. Don’t worry too much okay, Mommy’s fine.” The little boy let out a small smile but he knows that their mother is trying her best to be okay but the truth is, she is sick. He touches her forehead and notices how hot she is “I’ll be right back, Mom.” He said and kiss her on her cheek.

As for Karlene, she already opens the door and motion for the person to come in but the latter shakes her head and stands there like a statue holding their bag.

“What are you doing??” the youngest Luthor asked, “Uh, well, you see, uh, I don’t think it’s a—“

“Kara Danvers, get inside the house, NOW.”

“Okay, okay, don’t be mad. I’m coming, I’m coming.” The blonde girl fastens her pace and when she gets in, Karlene closes the door and lock it, the oldest blonde girl kisses her daughter’s head and let out a small smile “Can you please turn on the alarm, Momma.” She said to her in the sweetest tone.

Kara did what her daughter told her and turn on the alarm “Now follow me, Kieran and Mommy are waiting for us at the living room.” She didn’t say anything and follow the little girl. She’s still having doubts and thinking why did she say yes to this.

Well of course, when she received the text message from their daughter that Lena is sick, she didn’t think twice about coming over to check… just to check. So, she told Karlene that she’ll be at their house in a couple of minutes and was about to leave but then receive another text that she needs to spend the night with them. She wanted to but she remembered what happened between her and Lena.

She said no and kinda lied about her reason why she can’t spend the night but she didn’t know how clever their daughter is. She’s almost at the Luthor’s house when Karlene called her and said that she needs to buy a pizza, 2 boxes of Hawaiian, one box of pepperoni and one box of veggie pizza. She didn’t ask anything and just go with the flow and lucky for her there’s a pizza parlor near the Luthor’s place, so when she arrives and peek through the window like a maniac, she saw Lena going up the stairs.

She groans when she remembers Karlene’s text.

_**‘She’s so pale, she can’t get up from the sofa and she’s having a terrible headache. I think she’s having a hard time breathing too.’** _

__

__

Kara starts to mumble some words which Karlene can’t comprehend but still giving her mother the sweetest smile. When they reach the living room, they saw Kieran placed a towel on her forehead, Kara who immediately sees them, especially Lena, hurriedly walks towards the two, kiss the little boy’s forehead and look at the love of her life.

“I’m worried about her, Momma K.” Kieran said while holding his mother’s left hand “Don’t be sweetheart, I’m here. I’ll take care of her, okay?” the young boy nods his head while Kara gently caresses Lena’s cheeks.

“What time did she take her medicine?” she asked and removes the towel on her forehead and soak it again in lukewarm water “I gave her a tablet a few minutes ago.”

Kara then smiles at him “Okay, thanks, buddy. Finish your dinner and watch the movie, don’t worry too much, okay?” the twins nod their heads and look at their mother sleeping, they both kiss her on the cheek and did the same thing with Kara. As for the latter, she stares at her ex’s face for a while and let out a deep sigh.

This is not the first time she takes care of a sick Lena. She’d been sick a couple of times during their college days and she knows how stubborn she is when taking rest, eating and of course drinking her medicine. She removes the towel once again but before putting it back on her forehead, she decided to wipe her body to cool it down.

“No, too cold.” Lena said in her weak voice, Kara didn’t know what she’ll do, if she’s going to stop or not or if she’s going to say something “But this is the only way cool to down your body, Mom.” Kara look at Kieran and Karlene, they paused the movie and the two are looking at them.

They are the ones talking to Lena so Kara doesn’t have to speak. Lena is sick but it doesn’t mean that she won’t recognize her voice “But it’s too cold.”

“Then we will wipe it off quickly but we have to do this.” Their mother didn’t say anything and just weakly nods her head. Kara continues what she’s doing with the help of their twins. She wipes her face, neck, hands, and arms with a towel but she stops when she realizes that she needs to wipe Lena’s body too.

“Uh, hmm. Karlene sweetheart, you and your brother continue to do this, while I uh, you know sit here and yeah. You both can do it.”

“Uh Momma, I’m a guy, even if she’s our mother, I think it’s better if you and Karlene do it. Besides, it will take time for us to finish.” Kara looks at her daughter but the latter agrees with her brother.

_She has a point Kara and this is not the first time you see Lena na—_

‘Okay Kara, you have to stop talking to yourself.’ She reminded herself and let out a small smile at the twins. She motions for Karlene to unbutton her mother’s upper clothing while Kieran turns around and faces the television. Once the youngest Luthor is done unbuttoning it, she looks at her other mother who widens her eyes and sees how her face turns into a deeper shade of red.

“Uh, Momma K? Are you okay?” the oldest blonde nods her head a couple of times and quickly wipe Lena’s upper body without breathing ‘What’s wrong with Momma?’ Karlene whispers to her brother.

‘How would I know, I can’t see the two of you.’

‘Oh yeah, my bad.’ Then look back at Kara who is now fanning herself using her right hand “Are you feeling hot, Momma?”

“Oh yes very much.” She answered but she realized what she just said and adjusted the frame of her eyeglasses “What I mean is, uh y-yes I’m feeling hot because uh of the… the weather! Oh boy, that weather guy gave us a false forecast that this night would be chilly.”

Though not looking or seeing Kara’s reaction, Kieran furrows his eyebrows and notice the nervousness on her tone. His twin sister, Karlene, didn’t say anything and just giving their Momma a weird look. The latter shut her mouth and quickly finishes what they are doing, once done, she asked where the bathroom is so she can change her clothes.

Kieran guides her to where the bathroom is and she quickly went inside and wash her face with cold water. She looks at herself and shakes her head. She won’t deny it, Lena’s impact and the way she can make her turned on without doing anything didn’t change at all. She felt it again after 8 years of no communication with her.

‘The kids called you to help them take care of their mother and not to fantasize about her while she’s sick.’ She said and curse at herself, she then quickly changes her clothes into comfortable ones and went out of the bathroom. She returns to the living room and saw the twins eating their dinner while watching a movie.

“Hereditary? Are you guys sure about watching that?” Kieran and Karlene didn’t say anything and just nod their head, their focus now is on the movie and the pizza they are eating. The youngest Danvers then walk towards Lena and sit beside her, she let out a small smile and carefully remove some hairs blocking her beautiful face.

‘You’re still the most beautiful woman to me. Nothing can beat you on that one.’ She whispered while carefully tracing her finger on her ex’s face ‘I made the biggest mistake in my life when I let you go but I promise you, I won’t do that same mistake again.’

She bit her lower lip. For the past few days, the twins are helping her with her plan. Every 9 in the evening, she will call either Kieran or Karlene, whoever picks up and still awake. Then, they will go to their mother’s room and place the phone on her ear while trying not to wake her up. Kara will then speak and say something to her.

The blonde is lost in her world and staring at Lena that’s why she didn’t see their twins looking at her, Kieran is holding a box of pizza while Karlene is holding a plate with fries on it.

“Momma?” Kara then look at the two and saw them looking at her “Are you crying?” 

“Of course not sweetheart, come here.” She answered as the two walks towards her and sit on her lap “Why would you think I’m crying?”

“I don’t know, maybe because of the things that happened between you and Mom.” Kara let out a deep sigh and pull them closer to her body “You know Momma, we’re very happy right now.”

“May I ask why?”

“Because we have you now. Our family is complete. We just hope that you two will be able to fix the problem between the two of you. We want our Mom to be happy again and we know you’re the person who can bring that genuine smile on her face.”

Kieran and Karlene are both 8 years old but the way they are thinking and analyzing things, Kara thinks that they are matured for their age “I will fix it, I promise that to both of you. I won’t give up, I won’t stop until your mother forgives me.”

She kisses them on their forehead and hugs them tight then looks at Lena who is peacefully sleeping beside her.

_I won’t give up. I’m not giving up._

* * *

45 minutes into the movie, the twins finished one box of pizza and the fries Lena cooked. They are enjoying what they are watching so their entire focus is on the movie. They didn’t know that although Kara enjoys eating her pizza and fries too, she’s trying her best not to scream because of the scenes unfolding in the movie.

‘How on earth these two are not scared?? I’m close to—“ she didn’t finish her sentence when something happened in the movie that frightened her and some of her fries landed in between her and Lena that causes the latter to move and slowly open her eyes. She sees a figure sitting beside her but due to her headache and her eyes are still blurry, she can’t see the person’s face.

She then remembers that Karlene called on of their Aunts and thinks it is Samantha “Sam?” she asked. Kara who is cleaning up her mess stops and slowly looks back at Lena “What time is it?” she didn’t know what she’ll say, Kara look at the twins but their attention is at the movie right now.

“Samantha?” Lena asked once more in a weak voice so there’s no choice for Kara but to speak, she clears her throat first the tries her best to mimic Samantha’s voice “It’s almost 9 in the evening.”

“I’m so sorry if they called you and—“ 

“No worries, I’m not doing anything important and they need someone there to help them take care of you.” Kara interrupts Lena from talking, the latter nods her head and closes her eyes once again.

“You can go home later; you don’t have to stay here. I’ll be fine, okay?” but Kara shakes her head though she knows Lena can’t see her “I’ll stay, I’ll take care of you, babe.” 

Before even Lena can react, Kara speaks again “I mean, Lena. I’ll take care of you, uh you know as a friend and not more than that, yeah. That’s it.” Lucky for her the older Luthor is sick and doesn’t have the strength to say something or even react on what the blonde girl said.

When she didn’t hear anything, she let out a deep sigh cover her face with both hands. She’s still thinking when she felt something warm on hugging her waist. She removes her hands on her face and sees Lena’s arm on her “I’m cold.”

“I’ll keep you warm,” Kara responded and lay down beside her and as soon as the dark-haired woman felt her body next to her, she positions her head on the crook of Kara’s neck thinking it is Samantha. The blonde girl didn’t hesitate and pull Lena closer to her, making sure that she won’t get cold.

Kara felt happy that moment, for the past 8 years, she already lost hope that she’ll see her again but now that faith and destiny did their thing, there is no way she’s going to waste time and give her best to win her back.

‘I love you, Lena, so much.’ she closes her eyes too with the sweetest smile on her face.

* * *

**AN HOUR LATER…**

Kara furrows her eyebrows when she felt that someone is gently tapping her cheeks, trying to wake her up. She groans and covers her face with a pillow, she went back sleeping but after a few seconds, someone pulls the pillow covering her face and continue to tap her cheeks.

“Alright, alright, I’m awake, I’m awake.” The tapping stops as she turns to her right, she then hears someone is giggling “Alex please, go away.” The giggling stops for a while but she hears it once more. She groans once more and slowly open her eyes. Kara then sees a figure sitting beside her.

“Alex?” she asked but the person didn’t say anything so she has no choice but to get up from the bed “What time is it?” she asked once again and stretches

“It’s time for you to wake up and explain to me what are you doing in my house?” the half-asleep and half-awake Kara feels like someone pours cold water on her when she recognizes the voice. She looks to her right and saw Lena leaning her back on the sofa looking at her as the latter raised her eyebrow at her.


	8. Danvers-Luthor Family (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins plan... mostly it's Karlene's plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So here's the 2nd installment of this story, last part will be posted on... I'm not sure lol. I'll be busy by next week but I'll try my best to post again.
> 
> Thank you to each and everyone of you.
> 
> You guys have twitter account?
> 
> Have a great weekend! (Well since Friday and Saturday are the weekends to where I'm currently staying, so yeah!)
> 
> I haven't edited it yet, if there's typo or wrong grammar, forgive me.

**Luthor’s Residence**

**(before Kara woke up)**

As the night goes deeper, most people on that street are heading towards their bed but not for Danvers-Luthor Family. Kieran and Karlene are still busy watching the movie and finished their pizza and fries on their plate and their main focus now is on the movie they are watching. They check their mother’s condition in between but they are not that worried since Kara will spend the night with them.

The youngest Luthor decided to check on them, she places her plate on the table and went to their side. She smiled and giggled when she sees their mothers sleeping while hugging each other. The little blonde girl takes Lena’s phone and takes a snapshot of them ‘Kieran! Come here quick!’

The young boy groans knowing that his sister did something he won’t like but he has no choice but to pause the movie and go to his sister. He stands beside her and looks to where Karlene is pointing her finger. His sister then showed him the photo she took and winks at him.

‘In case you forgot, you used Mom’s phone. If she sees that, she’ll delete it.’ He said and take a slice of pizza ‘Nah, Mom don’t normally check the gallery on her phone. She hates taking a picture!’ Kieran didn’t say anything after, he knows that he can’t stop Karlene from doing what she wants. Even their Aunt Maggie and Aunt Sam can’t do anything once she sets her mind into doing something.

He silently watches his sister take Kara’s phone and take a picture of the two using it. She was about to put it back on the table when it started ringing. It’s a bit loud but Kieran clicks the side button to silence it but it’s too late as Lena starts to move. The twins widen their eyes and look at each other, Kieran hopes their mother won’t wake up first and anxiously waiting for what’s going to happen next.

As for Karlene, she’s grinning and takes her phone, swipe to open the camera and readies herself to record her Mommy’s reaction. Two pairs of eyes with two different reactions held their breaths when Lena moves again. She adjusted her head on SAM’S chest. Her FRIEND moves too making the dark-haired girl slowly opens her eyes. She blinks a few times, adjusting her eyes to the light coming from the television and from the small lamp a few steps away from where they are sleeping. She thought that her friend is also awake since SAM moves once again.

“What time is it, Sam?” she asked and closes her eyes once more, Lena didn’t get any response from her friend so she says her name again “Samantha?” when she still didn’t get any response from her, Lena decided to look up, even though the only source of light is from the television and the lamp, the latter noticed the color of her hair.

_ Did Sam changed her hair color to blonde one?? _

__

She then noticed the pajamas she’s wearing.

_ When did Sam like to wear a pair of pajamas with potstickers as a design?! There’s only one person I know who— _

__

__

With that thought, she quickly moves away from the girl’s arm but she groans when she feels a sharp pain on her head. She looks back to the figure sleeping beside her and was about to push her off the inflatable bed when she hears someone giggling. She saw her twins, standing near their inflatable bed, Karlene is the one giggling while Kieran gives her a small smile, even though the young boy wanted to laugh on their mother’s reaction.

“You okay Mom?” Lena nods her head at Kieran and looks back at Kara’s sleeping figure “What is she doing here?” she asked without removing her eyes on the blonde woman.

“We told you we will call one of our Aunts right? Aunt Maggie and Aunt Samantha are both busy, Aunt Alex is finishing some work. Aunt Deedee is the only one who is free and be able to help us taking care of you.”

“But I’m fine. I told you guys that I just need some rest and take some medicine.”

“You don’t look fine, Mom” Kieran answered but Lena didn’t say anything. She’s still looking at Kara when the latter starts to move again “Wake her up.” The older Luthor commanded the two but neither one of them move.

“You wake her up. You told us not to disturb someone who is sleeping peacefully.” Lena raised an eyebrow at her daughter but still none of the two moves or wakes the blonde girl. So, the dark-haired woman gently kicks Kara’s thighs, trying to wake her up. She repeats it multiple times but it’s no use.

Her next move is to shake Kara’s body but like the first one, all Kara did was to stir and hug her pillow “Uh Mom, I don’t think you can wake her up like that.”

“And what do you expect me to do to wake her up?”

“Try tapping her cheeks? Or kiss her.” Kieran giggles on what his twin sister said but stops when their mother looks at him “On the second thought, I’m just kidding about the kiss. Try tapping her cheeks instead.”

“Why don’t you tap it.”

“Mom!”

“Okay, I’ll do it.” She moves closer to Kara and looks at her face. If only Kieran and Karlene see the look in her eyes, they will have the answer to their one of their prayers, will their family be complete? As for Lena, there are lots of things running in her mind but one thing is clear for her… her true feelings the moment she saw Kara standing in her front door.

“Ahem.” The older Luthor went back to reality and look at her twins “My throat is a bit itchy, Mom.” Kieran said and give her an innocent smile. She shakes her head and continues tapping Kara’s cheeks.

‘You know these two are acting weird. If you only saw her reaction when I unbutton Mom’s clothes, her face turns into a deeper shade of red.’ Karlene whispered to her brother “What I noticed is when you asked her if she’s hot and she said yes because of the weather but in the end, she said that the forecast tonight is chilly?’

‘But the forecast is correct, right?’ Kieran nods his head and they both look back to their mothers. Lena starts tapping the blonde woman’s cheeks but the latter didn’t move. She tried it again and this time Kara furrow her eyebrows’. The trio then hears her groans and saw her covered her face with a pillow.

Lena stops for a while and glances towards the two young Luthor who just motion at her to continue what she’s doing, so, she removes the pillow covering Kara’s beautiful face and continues to tap her face and this time, she got a response from her.

“Alright, alright, I’m awake, I’m awake.” Kara then stirs to her right as Lena thought that she’s going to open her eyes but she didn’t. She sighs but Karlene starts giggling “Alex please, go away.”

Karlene stops for a while but giggles again. Kara groans once more as she lay flat on the inflatable bed but turns her head to the right as she slowly opens her eyes. Kieran and Karlene brace themselves on what will happen next. As for Lena, she knows exactly what she’ll say, she’s just waiting for the right question.

“Alex?” Kara says once more, though she hasn’t get up from the bed yet, the trio knows she’ll get up any second now “What time is it?” the blonde asked and stretches and that’s the question the older Luthor is waiting for.

“It’s time for you to wake up and explain to me what are you doing in my house?” Kara then looks at her as she raised an eyebrow waiting for her explanation.

* * *

**KARA’S POV**

****

I wanted to slap my face a few times because I’m acting like an idiot in front of this woman who looks at me intensely while I open and close my mouth like a fish. I hate to admit it but this is what Lena does to me. I quickly get up from the inflatable bed and stands beside our twins.

“I don’t have all night to wait for your explanation Ka—Deedee.” I hear her say “I uh, well um, you know, I—she made me come here! She told me that you can’t breathe and can’t get up!”

I see Karlene gasps and place her hands on her waist “I did not!”

“Did too!”

“Did not!”

“Did too!”

“Did not!”

“Did to—“

“Enough already!” Lena interrupted me. I look at her and saw her let out a deep sigh and close her eyes for a while. When I look back at Karlene, she sticks out her tongue at me but I did the same then we both hear Kieran giggles. He stops when me and his sister glares at him.

“You can go home now, I am fine, this is just a normal fever.” I look at my ex again and saw her getting up from the inflatable bed but I notice how she’s struggling, I went to her side and help her stand up “Here, let me help you.”

“I’m fine, Deedee.” I saw coldness and anger in her eyes when she looks at me. Those soft, sparkling green orbs that I loved to see every morning are gone now. She pulls her arm away from me and walks-away but I decided to follow her “You guys stay here for a while; I have to explain things to your mother.”

They both nod their heads and continue watching the movie they paused while I follow the path where Lena goes and it leads me to their kitchen. I saw her leaning in front of the sink and I think she’s waiting for me. I guess she wants my explanation and I do have a feeling that I won’t be spending the night with them.

I open my mouth but she’s the first one to speak “Why are you doing this?”

“What do you mean by why am I doing this?” she raised an eyebrow at me, it means that she won’t repeat what she asked. I let out a deep sigh first then look straight in her eyes “Please don’t think that I’m only doing this because I feel guilty of what I did.”

I know she was going to say something by the look on her face “And before you think that I don’t feel guilty… I do Lee.”

“Lena. Only people close to me can call me that.” She said in a cold distant tone “Okay, I’m sorry, Lena.” I look down on the floor for a while and bit my lower lip, if I don’t do that, my eyes will betray me. I look up once again and look at her.

“As I was saying, I panicked when I received a text from Karlene saying those things to me. I know that I’m the last person you want to see right now but I won’t forgive myself if something bad happens to you knowing that she informed me and I didn’t do anything to help.”

“Do you have any communication with them or this is the first time you spoke to them again after what happened?” I wanted to lie but if I want to fix things between me and her, I have to be honest “No, I’m communicating with Kieran and Karlene even after what happened but please don’t get mad at them.”

“I’m the one who contacted them first, I’m the one who insists it. I know you’re not going to believe this but I feel a connection with them…” I stop for a while and waits for her reaction when I didn’t get any, I continue talking “Like… Like they are pa—“

“They are not yours and even if they are, you threw away your rights the moment you decided to cut me out of your life.” I saw her swallowed hard to like what I did “I want you to stay away from them. I don’t need to repeat it or do some drastic measures against you.”

“Lena please.” As I walk towards her, I stop three steps away from her as I don’t want to invade her space “Just give me a chance to make things right again. I’m not asking you to forgive me now, I can wait for that, no matter how long it takes.”

“What I want is for you to give me one last chance… One last chance with you. I was a fool that I let you go, that I let my fear took over me… All I want is one last chance, please.”

I saw tears in her eyes but I’m not sure if she wanted to cry or because she’s sick “No. I already moved on and I hope you’ll do the same thing.” She walks pass by me but I stop her by gently grabbing her arms “I can’t Lena…”

“I tried but whatever I do, my heart only beats for you.” I feel tears rolling down my face but I don’t have the guts to look at her right now “Mom? Is everything okay here?” I quickly turn around so Kieran won’t see me crying and let get of Lena’s arm.

“Yes sweetheart, we’re just talking.” I didn’t hear the young boy say something but I do feel that he’s looking at me, so I composed myself, turn around once more and smile at him “Hey buddy.”

I saw Karlene following her brother from behind “The movie is about to finish, are you guys joining us? How are you feeling now, Mom?”

“Mom’s okay love, no need to worry.” Kieran nods his head and looks at me “Aunt Deedee hasn’t eaten any proper food since morning, she only ate pizza and fries.” He said once more and looks at their mother.

“I think we have some leftovers in the fridge, I’ll go—“

“Uh no, no. It’s okay, Lena. I have to go anyway.”

“But you said you’ll be spending the night with us.” Karlene butted in and step in front of his brother “Mom, we need someone to help us take care of you. We’re only 8 and we don’t want anything bad to happen to you, you’re the only one we have.”

I see tears in her blue orbs as Lena walks towards her “Hey baby, don’t cry okay? Aunt Deedee will spend the night with us.”

“Are you sure?” their mother nods her head at her and smile then look at me “Go back to the living room and rewind the movie, we’ll be there with you shortly.” The twins nod their heads as Lena wipe the tears in her daughter’s eyes. When the two are nowhere in sight, Lena looks back at me.

“This doesn’t mean anything, I’m only doing this for my kids, mine and not yours.” She said to me “8 years ago, you decided to leave me and 8 years later, I decided to move on. There’s nothing to fix anymore, Kara. It was too late for you to come back.”

She turns around and walks towards the fridge and speaks again “Go back at the living room, I don’t want them to think that we’re fighting or we’re not okay.” I nod my head at her even though she’s not looking at me and drag my feet away from her. I made a few steps but I stop and look back at her.

“You may give up on me but I’ll never give up on you. I may not win you back as my partner but I’ll do whatever it takes to win you back even as your best friend.”

* * *

When Lena went back to the living room, she saw that the movie is still in paused mode. Her twins are sitting at the end of their inflatable beds laughing at something Kara said. It warms her heart to see them like this but every time her eyes landed on the blonde woman, all the anger and pain keeps on coming back. She shakes her head and places the tray she’s holding on the table.

“Mom!” both the twins said and smiled at her, Karlene taps the space beside her and Lena oblige and sit beside her “Aunt Deedee is telling us a story about her childhood days while waiting for you.”

“Really? What is it about?” she asked them and not looking at Kara “The time she told Aunt Alex that she wants to be Supergirl and showed her she can fly.”

The oldest blonde woman noticed that Lena keeps on rubbing both of her hands and she knows she’s cold, without saying anything, she stands up while Kieran and Karlene continue to tell their mother the story she already knows. She then grabs the blanket they are both using and wrap it on Lena’s.

The latter was taken aback by the gesture and look up to her but Kara didn’t look at the oldest Luthor and goes back to where she is sitting “You didn’t break any bones, Aunt Deedee after you jump from the tree?” Kieran asked her and bite into his pizza.

“Nope because I told you, I’m the girl of steel.” The two giggles and Karlene look at their mother “Do you believe in that, Mom? Aunt Deedee said she’s the girl of steel.”

“Yeah, most of the time she is.” Lena looks sideways to Kara and the latter did the same “But that girl of steel can’t even finish a horror movie.”

“Wha—of course, I can! I’m the girl of steel so that means I’m not afraid of anything.”

“Do you want to make a bet on that one?” Kara opens her mouth but no words came out because Lena is telling the truth, she can stand any kind of movie not just the horror and thriller ones “Sure Mom, if Aunt Deedee wins, she’ll stay here with us until Monday since we don’t have classes that day.”

“Deal but if Mom wins, Aunt Deedee needs to kiss her on her cheek.” But it’s Kieran who answered and shakes the hand of his sister. The two adults widen their eyes on what happened in front of them, the truth is, Lena is teasing Kara to lighten up the mood because of the conversation they had a while ago and Kara knows what Lena is doing that’s why she’s trying to be cheerful as possible. They didn’t have any idea that Karlene will say that and Kieran agrees.

“Wait a minute, me and your Aunt Deedee didn’t agree on this.” Lena said and look at the two, she has to protest because she doesn’t like the idea of Kara kissing her even though it’s only on her cheek “We know that but since I’m on Team Mommy and Karlene’s with Team Auntie, we can make a decision for both of you.”

“Since when there’s a rule like that??” Kara asked “Just now. So, let’s play the movie and watch it from the beginning.”

“From the beginning?” Karlene nods her head at their Momma K who turns paler when they mention those words “Let’s settle down and start the movie.” The two didn’t move and still thinking of what the hell happened as the twins leave them behind. 

‘I hope this plan of your works, I’m risking my reputation here, Karlene.” Kieran said as they start to clean the mess they made on the floor ‘It will since Mom is sick. She won’t be able to stay up late or finish the movie so Momma K can be a scaredy-cat from then while Mom is sleeping.’

‘Do you think she’ll let Momma win? I don’t think so.’

‘Hmm, let’s just wait and see.’ They look back at the two, Kara is now standing while Lena is supporting herself to stand-up “Here.” They hear Kara said as the latter reach out and gently grab Lena’s hand. She helps her stand-up but still, the dark-haired woman loses her balance and landed on Kara’s strong arms.

The two stares at each other’s eyes for a while, Kieran shakes his head while Karlene feels giddy all of a sudden, she counts from 1 to 20 before interrupting the staring contest of the two “You guys wanna lay down on your inflatable bed so we can start the movie?” the youngest Luthor asked in her innocent voice.

“Oh uh, yeah, sorry.” Lena said, “Good idea, you uh, need to rest.” Kara said both are blushing. The oldest Luthor is the first one to walk back to where the bed is while Kara follows her from behind.

‘Well brother, may the best team wins.’ Karlene said as she winks at Kieran who just chuckles and went to their bed ‘Danvers-Luthor reconciliation phase 1, on the go.’ Karlene said.


End file.
